(Wish Journey 1-1) Three Brothers
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Takuya wishes to wake his brother from his coma. Kouji wishes for the happy family he'd once known. Kouichi wishes those close to him were freed from pain. All three become Chosen, chasing the spheres that could grant their wishes. Only one succeeds.
1. Chapter 1 - Takuya

**A/N:** Series written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, L20, and for the AU Devil of Doom Challenge, #4 – contextual reassignment AU.

To explain the series, Wish Journeys is a Digimon crossover (particularly seasons 1, 4 and 5) with Brave Story. It has four main stories (x): 1. Three Brothers, 2. Two Best Friends, 3. Growing Stronger &amp; 4\. Final Day. All four have oneshots as prequels (x.0.y) and sequels (x.2.y) – which is the numbering. You can read this before the prequels/sequels or after it – one will have spoilers for the other, depending on how you read. :D

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 1/Takuya_

**.**

Takuya stood on the hospital roof. The hospital itself was becoming a constant fixture in his life but it was the first time he'd come to the roof.

And his first impression that it was lonely. Cold.

The second was that there was something unusual about the door to the other elevator. The one he'd come out of was normal looking: silver, steel. But the one on the other side was gold.

And as he drew near, it seemed to push him back.

He didn't think to fight it then.

**.**

Later, he sat by his brother's bedside again. There were no flowers now. They'd all become rotten, so he'd tossed them away. The packets of sweets were colour enough though. Not that Shinya had opened his eyes in weeks to look at them.

He didn't say anything. Once upon a time, it would have been quite rare to see him speechless – but that was before the fight. Before Shinya became like this. Before Takuya was smacked in the face with his failure.

_If only I could go back and change it…_

That man in the cloak had pointed him to the roof. And there'd been no harm in going. No harm in entertaining that notion.

But he was lying to himself. There was a harm. He really wanted a way to change this. To turn back time so he _could_ save his little brother from this pain.

Maybe…he was supposed to push against that door.

**.**

Visiting hours passed almost uneventfully. The only things that happened that were eventful had nothing to do with them.

The first was another kid was admitted into the ICU. 'About your age,' the nurse said, nodding in Takuya's dimension.

Takuya hadn't really been paying attention, so he caught the comment but let it slither by.

The second was that someone had disappeared from the ICU. Maybe the same kid. Maybe someone else.

Though why someone well enough to wander off by themselves was in the ICU was beyond Takuya. Though there might have been someone else involved.

The third, was when Takuya went up to the roof again, he saw the door open and something white vanishing in to it.

_One of the sheets?_ A lot of white bed sheets were flapping in the breeze, on the clothes line.

But the door was open. That was the important thing.

_Will going through…give me my wish?_

He walked forward. Something pushed him back but this time he pushed as well. Pushed and struggled on.

His mind didn't stop him. Didn't say that it was a fantasy. That it was impossible.

Finally, he fell through the door.

**.**

'You're not falling.'

He blinked and opened his eyes. The voice was right. He was being carried by something that rolled and floated.

He looked down. In fact, it was many somethings. Pink and blue and green. Like squashy balls: the sort they'd play with when they were still in preschool. Jumping into a pit full of them without being hurt in the least.

He wondered how he was supposed to get a wish granted like this.

'Patience, Chosen.'

It was the same voice from before. Takuya steadied himself on the floating things and looked around.

'You will come face to face with me soon enough, Chosen.'

He couldn't even tell if it was male or female. 'Why do you call me Chosen?' he asked. It didn't sound like there'd be a point in asking who the speaker was.

'A Chosen is one who can pass through the gate.' There was a pause. 'In truth, one who passes the test as well, but you look like you'll pass.'

'Test?' Takuya repeated. Thank goodness he'd been studying more. Though it would be ironic that it was his improved grades that wound up saving Shinya.

There was a chuckle as that thought crossed his mind, and then the things carried him sped up until everything blurred.

**.**

He was falling again. Someone was singing somewhere too. Something about leaves and croaks…

He landed face-down in something soft. Four pillars stood, a fire lit at each of them.

'Wisdom…'

'Courage..'

'Happiness…'

'Vitality…'

The words swirled in his head, with the flames.

'Is this what you seek?'

They were terrifying. He stumbled until he was in the centre and the four speakers at each side. They rose from the torch-lit paths. Like ornaments in temples. Like the statues of gods.

They repeated their questions.

'Yes!' he cried, finally. He didn't think, and if he did, it didn't matter. 'Yes, I seek those things.'

But more, he sought a way to save his brother.

Maybe those things would lead to his brother. The courage to save him. The wisdom that would tell him how. The vitality that would bring Shinya back to life. And their happy ever after ending.

'Then escape us.'

**.**

It took him a while to remember the riddle that had been sung to him as he fell. Precious minutes of dodging fires and stone axes and arrows. Precious minutes of opening doors until he almost collapsed – because all the doors led to stone figures and not one to the exit he sought.

And he didn't like it.

Actually, that was an understatement. He hated it. Because there was no way he could fight _fire_. Or stone weapons for that matter.

So he was just running away.

But, finally, his brain kicked in. And he realised the leaf was the forest and the croak was the frog – and the frog was his way out.

He leapt into the mouth of the frog.

**.**

'You made it.'

Takuya looked up. There was that cloaked young man again. 'You…'

The man held up a hand. 'Your test results.'

Takuya looked at him, then behind him. The four coloured things that had carried him were there, stacking themselves. His piles were rather small. Two were non-existent.

'Apprentice warrior,' the man sighed. 'There is room for potential.'

Takuya's face burned. His teachers often said that, when they were trying to be nice. It meant he'd gotten a poor result.

'What sort of test is this?' he asked.

'A test to determine your weapon,' the man replied, holding his hands in front of him as if to summon something. 'Or your shield.'

Takuya blinked. A sword appeared between the man's hands.

'This is your sword,' the man said. 'Find the five spheres that go in the hint and you will be able to unlock the door to the Tower of Destiny.'

'Tower of Destiny?' Takuya repeated. He took the sword.

'There, the Goddess of Fortune will grant you one wish.'

He understood then. If he found the five spheres and this door and the Goddess, he could get a dream fulfilled.

It sounded too good to be real, but he was sure and signed from running. It had to be real.

'Where do I find these jewels?' he asked.

'Where your heart tells you to find them,' the man replied.

And Takuya was falling again.

**.**

He woke up on a platform made of metal. It was cool. It soothed his skin. And it was comfortable as well. The sun was just a sliver on the horizon. Sunset? Or sunrise?

He pushed himself to his knees. Comfortable it may be, but the sooner he found those spheres, the sooner he could get back to his brother. And the sooner this mess could be fixed.

His sword was lying beside him, and he picked it up. It looked like it was made of wood but it felt like the steel he lay upon. Cold to touch, but it was rapidly warming under his palms. It felt his body heat.

There were five depressions in the hilt. Five places – for five spheres. They looked so small. If they were deeper he could stick his thumb into it and it would be a snug fit.

He was looking for five spheres just like that, and he hadn't a clue where to start.

And the sun was getting a little brighter.

It must be morning. Visiting hours would be starting up again.

_Shinya…_

He shook himself. He had a mission.

He was going to five those five spheres and get his brother back on his feet.

'Where to start…' he thought to himself, sheathing the sword.

He looked around. There was something that looked like a kettle, and a train station.

He stared between the both of them, then chose the kettle.

If the train station led home, he'd lose his chance.

_I'll find these spheres, Shinya…and I'll get this wish for you._

_And then, after that, I'm going to make damn sure I protect you._


	2. Chapter 2 - Kouichi

**A/N: **Wheet, I'm on a roll. Which is a good thing, considering the prompt! I'm afraid you'll have to wait for Kouichi's entrance to be explained – it's actually not all in the prequel either. And I haven't written Lopmon in ages. I'm going to have _fun_ with him.

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 2/Kouichi_

**.**

'There's a new Chosen,' Kouichi's rabbit companion said.

He was a cute rabbit. Something that seemed to fit better as a girl's stuffed animal than as a young mage's companion. But he was good company. Understanding, comforting and informative. He'd talked about so many things with his furry little friend that he'd forgotten most of what he'd said.

But now there was little left of the past to talk about. So they turned to the present.

Maybe, if the young mage looked back to the past, he'd realise how like oil it was, slipping away when he tried to grasp at it.

But he didn't try to grasp at it.

So he didn't realise.

'New Chosen?' he asked. 'Already?'

'He must have followed you through the gate.' The rabbit scratched beneath his ear. 'He's a warrior. But pretty low-ranked. He must've almost failed.'

'I see.'

That meant there was nothing to worry about.

'Then we may as well let him have his wish.'

**.**

His staff had one glistening sphere. And his company had one chocolate coloured rabbit. All in all, he'd made good progress.

Everything had been strange initially. But barely a night had passed and it was already like he'd been here for an age, like this. A Chosen: a young mage seeking five spheres to unlock the door to the Tower of Destiny and the passage to the Goddess. Sometimes, he forgot the specifics – but Lopmon would remind him then. He never forgot his wish though. He didn't know why it was this empty, painful, echo in his heart. He didn't know why his lips would form those words.

But they would and he hadn't yet forgotten. And it didn't seem unusual that he remembered that and forgot everything else. Because Lopmon was there to give gentle nudges in the right direction.

And Lopmon was there to teach him about magic, so that staff he carried became something more than a carrying vessel for the spheres.

And Lopmon was there to tell him about this world so he wouldn't be lost.

**.**

'Where do I start looking for these jewels?' he wondered aloud.

He'd found one, but it was like his feet had been guided there. On the mountain: biting cold and covered in snow. Where he'd met Lopmon. Where he'd found the sphere: glowing green.

It was as big as his fist when he'd first grasped it, but it had shrunk when it's touched it with his staff until it fit neatly in to one of the holes.

But all of that was like something had been telling him where to go.

'Try a guiding spell,' Lopmon suggested. 'You should be able to do that.' Lopmon went on to explain and Kouichi followed the instructions. It was easy to follow instructions. And it was like he'd done it before.

It pointed him towards the west.

'And now we teleport.' Lopmon jumped up and Kouichi let him adjust himself on his shoulder. Maybe it was an unfair advantage compared to the other Chosen, but it was nice not having to walk aimlessly. And faster too. And safer. 'You know, there are lots of scary creatures down there. Hungry dogs and things.' He shivered.

'We'll stay in the air.' Kouichi decided.

Another perk of being a mage.

'Then you'll need to start from the air,' Lopmon reminded.

Kouichi closed his eyes and drew steps in the air. They formed, shimmering and barely visible. He walked up them, his cloak trailing behind him as he went until there was only white beneath them: white snow from the mountaintop.

And then he focused to the edge of the horizon he could barely see, and popped out of existence.

**.**

It took them several guiding spells and teleports before they came to the place of the second sphere. Lopmon was more excited than Kouichi was, but to the both of them, that was a normal thing. And it didn't occur to Kouichi at all to question why he was so comfortable around this chocolate coloured rabbit. He just was, and it had been so long since he'd felt like that that he simply soaked it all up. Like a sponge.

'It's in a heater.' That was more concerning. Heaters were _hot_, especially after the snow-covered mountain they'd been on just hours before. That sort of sudden change in climate would get him sick soon.

He tapped his stick, trying to recall the circle. Somehow he'd protected himself from the cold. He could protect them from the heat now too.

Lopmon hopped off his shoulder and looked at him. He remembered, then drew the circle around them. It was in the air, so it would follow them. Keep them from coming down with a fever, or a cold.

Lopmon smiled. It was a cute smile with his bunny face and bunny lips and bunny ears.

Kouichi smiled as well.

'That's better,' Lopmon said in relish. 'Come on, let's go.'

He trotted off with his tiny legs, and Kouichi followed.

**.**

Kouichi bumped into someone.

That was mostly his fault, since he hadn't been watching where he was going. But it was partially the fault of the person he'd bumped in to, because the black cloak should have made him quite easy to spot against a silver background.

It was a boy around his height – and probably age too. Brown haired and brown eyed and tanned skin. And he had a sword.

'You must be the new Chosen,' Lopmon from somewhere near his feet commented.

The boy rubbed his brow with a gloved hand. Funnily enough, those gloves were brown as well. 'I guess,' he said. 'That's what the guy in the cloak called me.' He stared more properly, then added: 'Uhh…the other guy in the cloak, I mean. I mean that…' He shook his head.

'The one who tests the Chosen,' Lopmon mused, and then Kouichi understood.

'I'm Takuya,' the boy added. 'I'm looking for one of those sphere thingies. You know where I can find one?'

Kouichi couldn't help but let a laughing smile slip on to his face. 'We're looking for one too,' he said.

'Oh.' Takuya looked back, then forth. His hands were nowhere near his sword. 'I'm sorry, but I –'

'What's your wish?' Kouichi interrupted.

Takuya's head snapped back. 'My brother's in a coma because I didn't protect him,' he said. His face was splashed with pain and guilt. 'I'm going to fix that – and this time I'm going to protect him.'

Kouichi nodded slowly, then drew a circle in the air. The same one he'd drawn outside.

Takuya blinked as the sweat that coated him disappeared.

'Whoever finds it first,' Kouichi explained. He offered a hand.

Takuya shook on it, and they went their separate ways.

**.**

'Why bother?' Lopmon asked.

That was rare. It was usually Kouichi who was confused and Lopmon who had the answers.

'He wants to protect his brother.' Kouichi shrugged. 'And his hand was nowhere near his sword so he didn't plan to fight us for the sphere. It didn't cost us anything.'

'True,' Lopmon mused. 'But you're too soft, you know. You would let a hungry Trimon gobble you up because otherwise it'd crack his three heads open on a Cliffside.'

'I would not,' Kouichi retorted, before blinked. 'And what in the world is a Trimon?'

'In the digital world.' Lopmon laughed. 'And Trimon is a very hungry dragon with three heads that –' He paused, then squinted. 'Bigger than that though.'

Kouichi squinted. What he saw was more a dog with three heads than a dragon.

'Fly?' Lopmon clung to his pants leg.

Kouichi hurriedly drew steps in the air and ran up them. 'It can't follow us, right?'

They ducked as a green light shot over their heads.

'No.' Lopmon had squeezed his eyes shut. 'But it can fire at long distances.'

They ducked under another blast.

**.**

The green blasts weakened the foundations of the kettle-shaped structure they were in. Kouichi was starting to feel the strain of using so much magic, but he didn't want to strike to kill. They were the ones who'd invaded after all. And they'd come to steal something to boot.

It wasn't until they heard a mix of yells, growls, and clumsy strikes – telltale signs that the dog had found another target.

Kouichi paused, then teleported.

'Hey!' Lopmon cried, before steadying himself as they popped up right behind the dog. 'A little warning next time.'

They jumped over the green blast aimed for them.

Takuya scrambled away, swordless. Kouichi's eyes flickered between him and the dog –

And he could have groaned in frustration, because the sphere they were looking for was right next to the other's sword.

But if he teleported over and grabbed it, then the other would pay the price.


	3. Chapter 3 - Takuya

**A/N: **Back to Takuya. And introducing our favourite duo from Frontier: Bokomon and Neemon.

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 3/Takuya_

**.**

The kettle-shaped structure had called to him and he'd gone to it.

There had been a monster there. A vicious dog, black and firing green beams all over the place. He'd lost his sword trying to fight.

Thankfully, there'd been another Chosen in there as well. Probably also after the sphere. He beat the monster dog.

But when Takuya grabbed his sword again, he found a red sphere with it.

_I don't deserve this_, he thought, but the other Chosen and his rabbit companion were gone. They'd been a strange bunch too. The rabbit talked more than the boy.

Who'd ever heard of talking rabbits anyway?

He'd give it back when he found the other again, he decided. And he'd find the spheres he needed to after that. Or during that. It wasn't fair to take something someone else had earned. That boy probably had his own wish too, but he'd still helped him.

And he'd become stronger so that he didn't need to be helped.

Because how would he protect his little brother if he was always the one who needed protection?

**.**

He stood on the platform and pulled the sword from the scabbard, giving it a few experimental swishes. Nothing fell. There was no enemy around him to fall. He slashed again. It was hard to know whether he was accomplishing anything at all.

'There he is! There he is!'

He started and whipped around as two…creatures skidded to a halt, wary of the sword.

'We're good,' the one in yellow cried. 'Don't make us go away.'

Takuya stared at them, then sheathed his sword. They looked harmless, and he hadn't drawn his sword for them anyway. They looked almost like children. Young and torn between excitement and fear.

_Hero worship_, he recognised, and that image suddenly made him sick to his stomach.

He looked away.

'You destroyed the monster, didn't you?' the white one said. 'We're ever so grateful.'

'No,' he said flatly. 'That was the other boy.'

Credit went where credit was due.

**.**

'Didn't you hear me?' Takuya asked. 'I said it was the other boy.'

'But the other boy's not here,' the white one explained. 'And you look like a Chosen. It's good luck to look upon a Chosen.'

'I need lots of luck.' The yellow one skipped about energetically, then tripped over… Was he wearing red pants?

Under normal circumstances, Takuya would have been rolling on the floor, laughing. But these weren't normal circumstances. 'Why is it lucky?' he asked. 'And what do you know about Chosen?'

'Very few humans come to this world,' the white one began, and then stopped. 'Actually, why don't you come for tea? That's a much better place for a conversation.'

Takuya regarded him, then nodded his agreement. Truthfully, he hadn't had any dinner or breakfast, so the food was a wonderful idea.

And if guilt decided to try and trip him, he could always point out the usefulness of more information.

**.**

Apparently, the white creature's definition of tea was loads of scones and some fried fish, but Takuya ate it all up. Now that he'd started, he realised he was starved.

The only bad thing about them was that they were sweet.

And that reminded him of how he was planning on spoiling Shinya with sweets once he woke up.

'Do you have a recipe?' he asked.

The white creature started at the question. He'd been staring at him since they'd come in, but said nothing.

'I have.' He pulled out a book from…a pink pouch? – and flipped a few pages before stopping. 'I can copy it down for you if you like.'

'Thank you,' Takuya said, staring at the book.

The yellow one snatched a scone off his plate. That was almost something Shinya would do.

'Is it for someone?' the white creature was looking at his face. Something must have shown on it, he supposed.

'Yeah,' he replied. 'My little brother. He loved sweets.'

'Loved?'

Takuya caught the slipup too late, then he sighed. He supposed it didn't matter. 'He's in a coma now. I'm here so I can save him.'

The white creature studied him a moment longer, then closed his book. 'That's a noble goal,' he said. 'I expected no less from a Chosen.'

Seeing the confusion, he continued. 'Chosen all have noble goals, noble wishes. That's what grants them passage here. Whether they reach the Goddess however is based on the strength of their hearts – what lines they cross, what they sacrifice… Or so the legend goes. I am a book-keeper,' he added. 'Bokomon, at your service.'

'Neemon,' the excitable yellow one said. 'I'm Neemon.'

'Bokomon and Neemon,' Takuya repeated. 'I'm Takuya.'

**.**

He needed to start looking. Luckily. Bokomon had a map. And knew there were five types of spheres he had to find. 'There's the fire one, which you have.' Takuya decided not to mention right then it didn't rightfully belong to him. 'There's the water one, the wind one, the earth one, and a light or darkness one.' He dropped his voice. 'There's a rumour going around that the darkness one is bad news, so best to go for the light one.'

Takuya nodded, committing the warning to memory.

'Tales of past Chosen also tell that the spheres tend to be where their element is strongest. For example.' He cleared his throat. 'Our boiler.'

Takuya nodded again. 'Then this ocean area would be a good bet for a water sphere?'

'Yes, exactly.' Bokomon bobbed his head up and down. He looked a little like a dwarf. 'It's a bit of a travel getting there though. You might find the wind sphere before that. Forests and mountains are good places for that and on the way to the ocean, there's both.'

Takuya nodded. He'd been doing a lot of that today.

Usually he wouldn't have bothered strategizing, but he was saving time. Trying to save time. Not wander aimlessly while his little brother slept his youth away in that hospital bed.

And he had some food and a map and a weapon. All he needed now was a few lessons on how to swing a sword so he could take care of the next creature that attacked him by himself.

And a way to thank these two for the food and map and information.

'Thank you,' he said, one last time, getting up to go. 'I wish I could repay you somehow –'

Neemon latched himself on to Takuya's leg.

He blinked.

Bokomon stepped forward too. 'Can we come along?'

'Wait…what?'

'Can we come along?' Bokomon repeated.

Takuya couldn't imagine why anyone would want to come along on such a selfish adventure. 'I'm trying to fulfil my own wish,' he said, carefully.

'We won't get in the way,' Bokomon pleaded. 'I've heard of Chosen, but I've never met one in person and it's always been my dream to chronicle the journey of one.'

'Please, please please?' Neemon begged, tightening his grip on his leg.

'I – ' To his embarrassment, he choked up. He swallowed and continued. 'I should have protected my brother. I didn't. I probably won't be able to protect you.'

Bokomon hummed, then said: 'why don't you practise?'

'Practise?' Takuya repeated.

'You can practise protecting us,' Bokomon clarified, 'then you'll be in a much better position to protect your brother.'

That was a fair point. Takuya agreed.

He just hoped he didn't mess up trying to protect these two.

**.**

They left the place called Flame Terminal after lunch. Bokomon told all sorts of tales he'd learnt from other book-keepers along the way. Takuya listened with half an ear. He learnt there were only two classes: warrior and mage. The other boy must have been a mage.

There were also levels. Bokomon didn't know the exacts but some mages had a wider range of spells than others. Most were specialised to one element. Some could use multiple. Rare ones were proficient with multiple. And it was the same with the warriors. All had a sword but there were different types. Some looked like steel. Others like white gold.

Takuya's looked like wood. That meant he had a long way to go.

But Bokomon didn't seem concerned. Neither did Neemon. The yellow rabbit-like creature skipped ahead, more excited than any of them.

'It's a few days walk to the Forest Terminal!' Bokomon yelled.

Takuya was struck again by how energetic the little creature was, how like Shinya.

These two were in his care.

He'd be damned if he didn't protect them.

And he'd be damned if he didn't find the spheres he needed…for Shinya.


	4. Chapter 4 - Kouji

**A/N: **Introducing Kouji. Tomoki is the last of the Chosen but he won't be here for a while.

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 4/Kouji_

**.**

Another Chosen had taken the sphere.

The inhabitants of Flame Terminal were talking about it. The place was abuzz when he came. The boiler where the monster defending it was said to have been was gone.

There was nothing for him to do there, so he left.

**.**

He couldn't fly, unfortunately. He heard there were mage Chosen as well as warriors like himself, and most of them had alternate means of transport than their own legs. It wasn't particularly fair, but he had to concede he preferred fighting with a sword than magic spells. It felt like cheating. It felt unfair. It felt like he wasn't using his own power, his own pride.

But getting to places were just means to an end.

At least there were trains. So he didn't have to walk.

And the sooner he could find the five spheres, the sooner he would be gone.

And that long-time dream of his would be broken again, or a reality.

**.**

He consulted the map. All trains came with them and this one, though it chatted unnecessarily, was no exception.

And there were plenty of tales of monsters abroad. He would find another one to fight. He would win each sphere, and then go to the tower with them in hand and get his wish.

He'd heard many tales. On the train. In the places where he got off.

There was a monster in the Forest Terminal, where this train would go.

And he would go as well.

**.**

He got off at the Forest Terminal, and this time there was no chatter of monsters being beat. There were many woods but they were all quiet, dark, things.

And that was exactly what he'd hoped and expected to find.

He drew his sword. The deepest, darkest, forest they said.

He struck a path and said off, ignoring the signs that attempted to lead him wayward.

Signs in a forest were ridiculous anyway.

**.**

He stopped running into the sparse little creature looking for companions or somewhere safe. He didn't find it lonely though. It was peaceful, almost. And it was the perfect silence to warn him from a mile way when the monster who guarded this precious sphere was near.

He passed trees with fruit along the way, and finally his stomach growled and nudged him to one. He picked it: it looked like an apple. But when he bit in to it it tasted raw…like meat.

He could either walk on and find something else to eat or light a fire. He looked around. Apples were all he'd seen (except for mushrooms, and he wasn't fool enough to try those) so a fire it was. It wouldn't do to be starved and distracted while fighting an enemy. He'd had enough fighting lessons to know it was best done when satisfied.

He swung at a branch, slicing it cleanly through. It fell with three apples and a few leaves. It was a nicely sized branch too, thick except for a little offshoot. He stripped it off its leaves and made a pile with other scattered leaves and twigs and snapped off the little offshoot, using that to make the steam.

Some puffing and rubbing later, he had a small fire going.

And he kept his eyes and ears open, because if the fire didn't attract anything, the smell of cooking meat would.

**.**

His sword heated with the apples. That was why, when he heard a growl and lumbering footsteps approach, he grabbed its insulated hilt and swung at a tree from that direction.

It fell, smoking slightly. And he heard a grunt of pain behind it.

So his enemy was slow.

_And a fool_, he added to himself, as the beast dragged itself to its feet. It went for the apples again.

He parried with the burning sword and the beast recoiled in pain, knocking in to another tree.

At least the hide seemed to be thick.

He smirked. It would have been boring otherwise.

Though, truthfully, it wouldn't have mattered. It was an empty smirk. An empty fight. Just a means to an end and this was the fastest way to get there. The fastest way to search, and to find.

He almost felt sorry for the monster.

He swung again. The monster stepped on to the fire and flames scattered.

The lighting didn't change. It wasn't yet afternoon and the sun was bright in the sky anyway.

The monster struck.

He dodged nimbly out of the way, not noticing how his sword brushed against branches and leaves and left a smoky trail.

**.**

It was a relatively slow fight, considering. The smoke made it so. It slowed them both, until Kouji jumped on to the higher branches and waited for a perfect strike.

That, and it had been quite difficult to find a weak point without staying too close too long.

Because the thing might be a lumbering fool, but carelessness would get him crushed.

He wasn't careless. Ever.

And, finally, he found the weak point.

And though it took a few hammers, he broke it.

The monster fell, smoking like the rest of the forest.

And that left him free to follow the footsteps almost obscured by smoke to the orb.

He clicked it into place. The swirling sphere shrunk and became a brown gem in his hilt.

That was two down and three to go.

**.**

His first orb had taught him that strategy. He'd wondered aimlessly all night until he'd been warned away from a certain mountain ridge.

Since nowhere else had yielded anything, he decided to go.

And there, amongst a black devil-like monster guarding the place, was a shiny green orb.

There'd been a catch. The devil was like a tyrant. He had it all. Servants. Lackeys. Prisoners.

And even though he wasn't a stranger to fighting with a sword, it had been nothing like those sparring matches in a dojo. It wasn't a fair match. It wasn't a match he could have won, the world against one.

The prisoners had decided being killed to give him an opening was better than waiting out their lives in oppression.

And those who didn't want to hadn't been saved anyway.

Because the tyrant hadn't given a damn.

In the end, everything had been smoking. His sword had taken in the fire again too. Shining bright. And there'd been the green orb, waiting for him. The first step to his wish. A simple wish it had seemed, back then, but already it had blood on it.

But it was more than that, and he'd learnt that on the mountain too.

**.**

He'd snuck in, originally. Tried to find out information. Tried to steal the orb…because that would've been the simplest, the easiest, and the safest.

Their wishes were the same as his.

But theirs was impossible to grant.

He had the power to grant it. One of the prisoners had held his hand and begged him to fulfil it. His own, because it was near impossible for them. One person, Chosen or not, couldn't destroy such a powerful tyrant of his own.

And he had no companions. No friends. No-one who could help.

No-one that he wanted to help either.

Because if it was another Chosen, they would have a wish of their own. As important as his, perhaps. To them. To himself, his was the most important.

He could have either left or fought. Both of them were selfish decisions because he could not die for someone else.

In the end, they made the choice for him.

At least this time there wasn't a choice to make.

**.**

He noticed too late. The small creatures screaming "fire" and fleeing as he walked through the forest to its other end. He looked back. He saw smoke still. The smoke of battle. The smoke of his little camp fire. The smoke from his sword.

Smoke didn't necessarily make a fire. They could have been overreacting.

Screaming fire was a good way of getting people running. That was one of many things they'd mentioned in self-defence. One of those many things that could be misused. Mistaken.

He'd just come from there and he'd seen no fire. Only smoke. And dust kicked up and a bunch of other stuff.

Smoke didn't always come with fire.

**.**

The smoke had come with a fire. He heard it afterwards, how a large part of the forest had burnt down.

He hadn't meant to do that. He hadn't _needed_ to do that.

But there was some intangible feeling to the world that told him it didn't matter.

Maybe it was how unbelievable it all was. How dreamlike. He'd walked through a door, flown through a test and suddenly he had a sword and armour and was called a "Chosen", one of precious few with the chance to fulfil his wish.

And, despite being grossly outmatched in the first battle, he'd had enough "allies" to win him the bout.

Like a game. Like a dream. Like a place where nothing wrong was permanent, and nothing was wrong.

A place where things did come true, until reality shone.

The faster he got there, the more time he'd have with his happy ending before that.

What happened in between didn't matter.


	5. Chapter 5 - Kouichi

**A/N: **Back to Kouichi. Then back to Takuya. Then…idk. We'll see.

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 5/Kouichi_

**.**

They saw the smoke easily.

They'd lost the sphere at the Flame Terminal but that was okay. There were plenty of other ones. There had to be, so every Chosen could get their wish fulfilled if they found them and claimed them as their own.

It was surprising that there were a few Chosen who, still, couldn't find their five.

'Some Chosen don't want others to get their wishes.' Lopmon chewed at his lower ear. 'And then there are other wishes that contradict each others.'

Kouichi understood the second, but not the first. Why would mutually exclusive wishes matter to another person? If there was a conflict, then there was potential – but if they had nothing to do with each other than the only thing gained from hindering the other was causing pain to the other.

He laughed. 'Even in a world like this, where we've got more power than the natural inhabitants…'

Lopmon let go of his ear. 'That's why I like your wish. It'll change things for everyone.'

They looked at the smoke again.

'That must be someone who doesn't care what they cost for their wish.'

Because it seemed only the humans, the Chosen, were capable of things so big.

**.**

They teleported across and found forest creatures fleeing and the smoke a thick shroud over the centre. Lopmon immediately covered his eyes and coughed. Kouichi used the cloth of the jacket he wore to cover his mouth and nose.

His mind raced: two thoughts at its forefront. How someone could burn those trees and chase creatures, of whatever sort, out of their homes, just for a sphere.

Though maybe he shouldn't think "just" when they needed it so badly for a wish.

_But if it stops all this in the end, maybe the method doesn't matter…_

It was a tiny inkling of doubt, of justification. He pushed it aside. Peace couldn't be brought by blood, they always said. And it was the same here.

The rest of his mind was trying to think of a spell that could remove both the fire and the smoke.

_Clouds…_ He remembered finally. _And rain…_

He raised his staff, hoping he had enough aptitude for that spell.

**.**

'I do wish you'd given me a little warning,' Lopmon grumbled, but good-naturedly as he shook himself almost like a dog. 'You may have overdone it.'

They'd both gotten soaked by the sudden torrent of rain.

'Sorry,' Kouichi apologised. Part of him wanted to shake himself as well, but the rest of him felt ridiculous for the very thought. 'I was just trying to stop the fire and smoke.'

There were some small creatures, almost blob-like in appearance, splashing in the puddles left behind by the rain. They were the only happy faces around.

'At least you got it to stop quickly enough.' Lopmon considered the sky, back to its normal blue state, than his companion. 'Or did to collapse from exhaustion instead?'

'I'm sitting down, not unconscious.' Kouichi rolled his eyes. Familiar, comforting, light banter after seeing that horrific scene.

And they hadn't even seen the start of the fire.

His mood darkened immediately.

'We can try and find them,' Lopmon suggested. 'If it bothers you that much. But you should probably get another sphere first. You'll be exhausted for days otherwise.'

'I'm not exhausted.' But his head spun when he tried to stand. Lopmon gave him an appraising look. 'I don't think I'm up for another spell right now,' he amended.

Lopmon crept closer and curled his ears around the other. 'I don't want to see another scene like this.'

Kouichi picked him up and hugged him close. He didn't want to see anything like that again either.

**.**

Lopmon argued, but the sooner they found another sphere, the better. For two reasons: it might save an area housing one, and it'd make his magic more sustainable.

'Because you Chosen aren't actually a part of this world,' Lopmon explained. 'Most don't know this, but there's a time limit in which to find the spheres. The gate might be open for ninety days, but you can't spend ninety days in this world unless you find all five spheres in time. They're like the grounding force – that and the weapon given to you when you pass the test.'

Lopmon certainly knew a lot about the Chosen, and about the legends.

'Why did it start?' Kouichi asked. They paused longer than usual between teleportations. Just enough to break the flow and give him a little breather. It allowed for more storytelling. More explanations. More information. And more distractions as well.

'The calls for Chosen?' Lopmon shrugged. 'It has something to do with the Tower, but I don't know what. We can't get there without accompanying a Chosen.'

They teleported again.

**.**

The nearest sphere happened to be in the ocean: the water sphere.

It was an ongoing drain on his energy to keep them all _above_ the water.

And just how were they supposed to find it?

'I wouldn't worry about that,' Lopmon said, pointing. There was a shadow beneath the water. 'Spheres spawn monsters.'

But, under the water, it really didn't look like a monster.

As soon as they touched the water though, the shadow reared.

It looked like a sea dragon. Angry, firing ice. But when they stood on the air it ducked beneath the water and swam silently.

'It's waiting,' Lopmon whispered.

Kouichi gripped his staff tightly for support. If they didn't do something soon they'd fall into the water and, by that hostile show, it would be the end of them.

He ran through the possibilities in his head. Attack. Defend. Distract. All of them had pros and cons, but the most important one –

He gasped. There were smaller creatures in the water. Looking like tadpoles. Frogs. Dolphins. Normal fish. The giant serpent was doing nothing to them. It wasn't like in the forests at all, where first the monster had driven them out, then the flames that destroyed the monster.

Maybe it wasn't even right to call this one a monster. It seemed to be protecting the smaller ones from outsiders. From them.

_Distraction then…_

'What's a quick and harmless distraction?' he asked aloud.

Lopmon looked blank, but something else tickled from the back of his mind.

His staff lit up on his own. As did the screen behind his eyes.

Lots of lights, firing into the air.

The water thinning. The creatures moving away. A voice saying something. Falling, into the water.

Different colours. Tiny little lights growing, spreading, _bursting _in the sky.

Going deeper. Following blindly, unfocused.

A different sort of light. Sort of yellow. A pair.

Something a slightly different blue from the water. His hand nudged out. To reach.

Stretching his hand to something else as that yellow light sweeps him off his feet.

Loud sounds. Pain. Sirens. Screaming.

'Teleport! Teleport!'

The other voices were quieter, so he obeyed the loudest of them.

**.**

He heard voices again. They sounded different. More calm. They slowly pulled him back.

He opened his eyes. Lopmon he knew, he expected – and it was comforting to know that chocolate-covered bunny was still there. He smiled.

Lopmon smiled back.

The other three were less familiar. One he did recognise: the Chosen from Flame Terminal. The other two he didn't. Companions like Lopmon, perhaps. He could have picked them up from anywhere, but he hadn't met them.

And they looked worried about him too.

That was awfully…kind of them.

'I'm okay,' he said to the room at large, sitting up.

'You two looked like you brought half the ocean with you,' the boy retorted.

He'd mentioned his name before. Kouichi searched his mind. _Tatsuya? No…Takuya..?_ Yep, that sounded about right.

'I _am_ fine,' he repeated. 'Lopmon?'

'I'm fine too,' Lopmon said. 'You were the one who used too much magic.'

'Right.' Kouichi rubbed his head. It didn't hurt so much as it felt uncomfortable, like a bit of skin had knotted up there. Or like he'd remembered something and was forgetting it again. Or he'd had a dream that was slipping out of mind and sight.

He felt something cold suddenly and blinked. He was holding a sphere: the water sphere. 'How..?'

'You got it out of the water,' Lopmon explained, 'after setting off these big flashing colourful lights over the ocean.' He had a silly grin on his face, surprisingly. 'How'd you know to do that? It was beautiful!'

'I…don't know.' He remembered doing something, but not what he'd done. But Lopmon's words had him thinking, digging around in his mind.

Then it clicked. 'Fireworks.'

'Fireworks?' Takuya repeated incredulously. 'You set fireworks up over an ocean.' Then he quietened, appearing despondent. 'That would've been a sight to see.'

'It was,' Lopmon agreed. 'Everyone there was staring at it. It was a piece of pie swooping in to grab the sphere – except for that little fainting spell. And that was probably the raincloud spell.'

'You caused it to rain?' the yellow creature asked.

'Don't be ridiculous.' The white one snapped the other's waistband, and the yellow one recoiled in pain.

Kouichi hissed. 'Don't do that!'

The white one blinked.

Everyone else had just winced at the sight, and now they stared at him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Takuya

**A/N: **Hmm…looks like the next chapter will be one of the twins. I should do Kouji because we haven't seen him for a bit, but I need Takuya to find another sphere first…

Oh, I'll just continue with Takuya next chapter and then do Kouji for Ch 8 and Kouichi for Ch 9.

Yay for writing on the fly. :)

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 6/Takuya_

**.**

Takuya had just been walking along with his new companions when something suddenly landed on top of him.

Two somethings, Bokomon noted. A Lopmon, and a Chosen. And, from the black robes and the staff, one of the mage class.

He also had one sphere in his staff and another in his hand.

And, once Takuya managed to wriggle out from underneath the other and take a good look, he realised that not only where the two of them drenched to the bone, but they were the mage and creature they'd met back in Flame Terminal.

The pair that had saved his neck and let him take the sphere.

He still had it, ready to return.

**.**

It turned out the one Bokomon called "Lopmon" was awake, just tangled in the sodden robes.

'What happened?' Takuya asked.

Lopmon considered him, and then said: 'we were trying to get a water sphere.'

'In the ocean?' Bokomon asked.

That explained the soaked robes. And…

'Did you two have something to do with the flashing lights as well?'

'Just Kouichi.' Lopmon shook himself dry and then hovered over the other's unconscious face. 'That was too much magic with one sphere.'

Takuya was confused. What was the relationship between magic and spheres?

'Magic isn't infinite.' Lopmon had noticed the confusion. 'It depends on the health and mental stability of the caster and the amount of power they can draw on. For Chosen, the main source of power are the spheres. It's similar with warriors: the sword gains more function and strength with each additional sphere.'

Takuya looked at his wooden sword. There was nothing there. The other had two. He was already so far behind.

But it wasn't a race. So long as they all got their wishes granted in the end, it wouldn't matter.

'This isn't a world where everything's perfect, is it?'

'We have our problems,' said Bokomon.

Lopmon just snorted. Neemon wasn't paying attention at all.

**.**

The mage – Kouichi – woke up and said he was fine.

Takuya didn't understand it. If he'd been tired, even after he woke up his bones would ache and his head would be filled with fog. But Kouichi sounded okay and Lopmon gave him an appraised stare and then didn't worry anymore.

And Lopmon sounded far more animated suddenly. Asking about the lights – the fireworks.

Or maybe he wasn't okay after all, because it seemed to take a little too long to answer that question.

Then again, descriptions can be confusing.

It might be nothing after all.

'Don't do that!'

Takuya blinked. He'd zoned out, and only belatedly noticed Neemon rubbing his belly. He winced.

Lopmon was frowning. Kouichi's eyes were narrowed. Bokomon was looking cowered.

'They always do that,' Takuya explained. 'Just scolding Neemon because he gets so distracted all of the time.' He'd gotten used to it. 'All in good fun –'

Kouichi scowled. 'How can you call hurting someone fun?'

The red mark on Neemon's belly was already gone.

'It doesn't last –'

'That's an excuse that bullies use.'

Kouichi fit the water sphere on to his staff. It shrunk, then nestled there, beside a green one. There were three empty spaces still.

Takuya held out the fire sphere. 'You two were the ones who earned it,' he explained.

Kouichi turned away from it. Maybe he was still angry. And, after that last comment, Takuya could understand why.

But it wasn't bullying. Was it?

Bokomon was thinking furiously and hadn't said a word.

**.**

The mage and the chocolate covered rabbit left on rather unpleasant terms. They thanked him, but it sounded curt. And there was an argument left unresolved. That was never a nice feeling to leave someone with but they each had their own destinations and there was no point in staying.

They couldn't even work together because there'd be only one sphere to gain by the end.

They had different wishes. And, probably, both of them wanted their wishes as badly as each other.

But both of them obviously had their limits as well.

Takuya had no choice now but to fit the fire sphere into the hilt of his sword.

**.**

The next day, they came across the forest and heard of its tale. How it had burned. How there'd been a monster there, and how a Chosen had passed through. The Chosen had probably caused the fire. They killed the beast in the same stroke.

Takuya wondered if Kouichi had heard of this. Maybe that was why he'd been angry. Seeing what carelessness had done – if it was carelessness. He just couldn't imagine it being deliberate.

They walked through the blackened plain in the heart of the forest, then through more forest, still dull, dark and quiet and still soaked. They'd said another Chosen had come when the fire still burned and caused the rain.

They'd asked the question but gotten distracted before they could get an answer.

**.**

The forest was weird. The leaves glowed. And the trunks were almost white. It was eerie, but by then they had a more pressing matter. Food.

Finally, Neemon found apples. Apples Bokomon said had to be cooked first. So they cooked them…carefully. And they ate them, keeping a sharp eye on the fire. But they needed the fire because night had fallen and it was dark.

Until the moon came out.

But, by then, they were thinking about something else.

Because the trunk was showing images. Of his world.

**.**

'I've heard of this,' Bokomon said, awed. He'd brought out his book and was desperately scribbling though his eyes were glued to the trunks. 'They say when the Gate is open, windows and smaller doors to the other world open up at nights. Sometimes the Chosen go through as well, especially if they'll be missed.'

'Missed?' Takuya froze. 'As in time is the same…'

One of the trunks changed to a hospital scene. Shinya was there, still the same.

Takuya caught his breath.

Bokomon and Neemon both saw, but said nothing.

'Here's another.' Neemon tapped a different bark. There was Takuya's parents, looking sad and worried. His father was trying to call something. Nothing was happening.

Takuya pulled out his own phone and stared at it. There was no reception. Maybe it was him his father was trying to call.

And there was Shinya's friend as well. On his own, sitting outdoors even though it was dark outside.

'Do you want to go back for a visit?' Bokomon asked.

He'd wanted to find all the spheres – but it was night. It wouldn't matter.

'Will you two be okay?' he asked.

Bokomon and Neemon looked at each other, then they nodded.

**.**

Takuya took the chance, in the end. He went through the bark and appeared on the hospital roof. There was no-one in sight.

His brother's room was empty too. It was just past visiting hours, but he snuck in. He wasn't hurting anything, so he didn't feel guilty in doing that. And he stayed only a moment. 'Hi Shinya,' he whispered. 'I'm just dropping by for a visit. I found this strange world.'

He thought he heard the door open, but there was no-one there.

'It's cool. You'd have loved it, but that's okay. Maybe it'll still be there once I'm done. See, we can get a wish granted there. And I'm going to use mine to make sure you're okay.'

He smoothed his younger brother's hair. It felt so rough, so dry, so limp.

He had to hurry up and find four more spheres.

But he had to make sure his parents weren't worried first.

**.**

'I was staying with a friend,' Takuya explained. 'They've all been worried…and, well, I needed a bit of "away" time…'

It was a horribly selfish excuse and a lie, but no-one else saw it that way. His parents nodded and looked understanding. His father gave him a firm pat. 'Just keep your phone on,' he said. 'We were worried, you know?'

'I'm sorry, 'tou-san.' He couldn't keep the phone on. He hadn't a clue how to get reception in a whole other world.

Tomoki had come inside as well. He was looking at him. Takuya offered a smile. It was easier with his heart lighter, with him knowing he was doing something now, accomplishing something. Even if he was a little behind.

Then he waved goodbye and went back through the gate.

'Let's get going,' he said. 'This isn't a place to stop for the night.'

They didn't question him, just packed the few meat apples they'd saved for later and got going.

Something tried to pull him back, gently, barely noticeable. Takuya imagined it was the gateway home and kept going.


	7. Chapter 7 - Takuya

**A/N:** Yep, now I can put Kouji's next chapter in.

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 7/Takuya_

**.**

Luck was on their side that day. They found a train passing by the edge of the forest and it was so happy to find commuters that it didn't worry Takuya was lacking a ticket.

And Takuya was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the train could talk and think and…was a sentient being.

The train dropped them off in the middle of a desert.

And then its wheels screeched as it went back the way it came.

They didn't quite understand until they found themselves knee deep in sand.

'Quicksand!' Takuya yelped, grabbing Bokomon by his pink band and yanking him out. Neemon was actually doing a good job staying afloat but Bokomon was sinking fast.

He was sinking fast too, but there was more of him to sink.

'There must be a sphere here,' Bokomon coughed.

'What? Why?' Takuya couldn't see anything guarding one.

'Sand can't run!' Bokomon replied.

Takuya could argue that trains didn't talk, but he guessed that wasn't the point.

**.**

The sword could float. Takuya only realised that when he was up to his elbows in sand and trying to draw it. It could float, and they could stand on it and ride it like a scooter.

In other words, it was a lifesaver.

A cool looking life-saver because it had fiery wings to go along with its new function.

'I want to get off,' Bokomon moaned.

Neemon seemed to be having fun though.

'In the quicksand?' Takuya sceptically asked.

'Well…no.' Bokomon took a deep breath. 'But I don't think I like flying.'

**.**

They found the cause of the quicksand eventually. A gigantic sand-worm like thing burrowing around. There were a few cacti running away. Which would have looked ridiculous if the cacti weren't real creatures.

'Cut that out!' he yelled at the sandworm instead, waving his empty hands.

The sandworm dove at them. The sword-turned board carried them higher.

And Takuya wondered how he was supposed to fight with the sword carrying them.

All he could think of was driving the sword in –

He paused. The cacti had stopped some distance away, were watching.

Did that mean the sandworm and cacti had been happily living together until the train had come?

Had they been the ones to frighten everyone?

He angled the board and flew a safe distance away. Where the sand didn't sink.

**.**

'Why did we fly away?' Neemon asked.

Bokomon would have normally responded, but he was quiet. Takuya noticed he opened his mouth though. And then closed it again.

He was probably thinking about the mage Chosen as well.

Takuya realised then another reason why he'd seen Shinya in Neemon.

Because he saw himself in Bokomon.

**.**

He talked about his brother. It had seemed out of the blue and a little forced at the beginning, but then it became natural. Shinya who followed him everywhere whether he wanted him to or not. Shinya who he loved but could at times still be the most annoying kid on the planet. Shinya who he'd snapped at and teased and swatted and now he wished he'd been nicer, when Shinya was like a doll tucked into bed.

Neemon wasn't really listening. He was having fun in the sand. But Bokomon was.

And neither of them really knew what they were supposed to do.

'You'll try and protect Neemon, if it comes to that,' Takuya asked, 'won't you?'

'Of course.' And, from his tone, it was never a question. 'But..' He looked at his paws. 'I'm only a book-keeper. I can't really fight.'

'And I'm just a foolish kid who thinks he can fight bullies but couldn't protect his little brother,' Takuya responded. 'I wished it wouldn't happen. That Shinya wouldn't fight alone; that I'd be there to protect him. That I'd always be there to protect him. But…maybe…I'm not supposed to fight all the time after all.'

He looked at his sword. It was almost funny how it had changed, became almost like a surfing board and, with that, changed its meaning. It wasn't a weapon. It was a means of transportation. Of dodging. Of leaving the battlefield.

He wouldn't have thought about that if he hadn't noticed the cacti.

Maybe he wouldn't have noticed if Kouichi hadn't said what he had.

Or if he hadn't seen the forest with his own eyes.

He wasn't going to make a scene like that for his wish. He wasn't.

That would be as a good as making a wish with blood.

It would be just…wrong.

**.**

'So what to do?' Takuya leaned on his hands. The sand was dry, but not burning hot. Or maybe that was just because he had the fire sphere.

He thought he was probably right. The sandworm hadn't chased them. Hadn't even noticed them until he'd yelled at it. And if the cacti were fleeing right then, something must have disrupted their normal way of living.

'Maybe we should talk to them,' Neemon suggested.

Takuya could have hit himself on the head after that. It was the obvious solution. And a good one. So long as the cacti didn't poke holes into them like pincushions.

**.**

They proceeded slowly in search of a cactus and finally found one. Once they found that one, they could see others too, but the one they aimed for was the nearest.

It blinked down at him. 'You're…remarkably small.'

Takuya wasn't sure if it – sounded female actually – was talking about Bokomon and Neemon, or counting him as well. The cactus was just a little taller than an adult human. Then again, Bokomon and Neemon weren't even up to his knees, height-wise.

'Uhh…hi,' Takuya said.

The cactus bent over a little. 'You're an odd looking thing,' she said.

'Uhh….'

He hadn't realised talking to a cactus was so _hard_.

'I'm Togemon.'

Of course, introductions. 'I'm Takuya. And this is Bokomon and Neemon.' He pointed to each in turn. 'We're looking for a sphere about this big…' He cupped his hands. 'That's in the desert somewhere over there.' He pointed behind her. She turned and looked, then turned back to him.

'I know the sphere,' she said. 'But to us it is no different than other stones in the desert. Is it valuable to you?'

'Yes.' And, though she didn't ask for the information, he added: 'It'll help me make my wish come true.'

It didn't seem like she knew about the Chosen. 'Your wish? How is that?'

Takuya showed her the hilt of his sword. 'By putting the five spheres in here, I can go to the Tower and meet the Goddess of Fortune. Then she can help my little brother. He's in a coma.'

'Coma?' Togemon repeated.

'It means he's asleep and no-one knows when he'll wake up.'

'Hmm…' Togemon straightened and gazed at the sky. 'And that hilt and these spheres can make anyone's dreams come true?'

'I don't know.' But she didn't sound like she planned to snatch it from him. She was just curious. 'I don't know why I've been given this chance either.' Then, on a whim, he asked: 'What would you wish for? If it could be unconditionally granted to you?'

She hummed. 'I like my life now,' she said finally. 'The sun shines. Everything's peaceful. The sandworm keeps the soil soft enough so we can drink what little water we need from it. But he frightens easily – though I wouldn't give that up either. It would be boring otherwise.'

It did sound like a nice balance.

'And if we don't give you the sphere,' Togemon continued, 'will others come for it?'

'Probably,' Takuya confessed. 'If you say no, some might leave it alone. But others will do anything for it. They're desperate to have their wish fulfilled.'

Togemon looked down at him. 'Are you not desperate?' she asked.

'I – ' That question nudged at the guilt he carried. The guilt he could almost but not quite forget. 'I've been thinking it's not right for other people to get hurt because of me trying to fix my mistakes. Or…because of me at all. Because I've regretted…'

He'd regretted a lot of things.

Togemon nodded. 'Very well,' she said. 'I like your words, strange little creature. And that sphere is of no value to us. You shall have it, and we shall continue this peaceful life without fear that somebody else will try and take it away from us.'

**.**

Takuya fit the earth sphere, swirling brown, into the hilt of his sword. It sat next to the fire sphere, leaving three empty holes.

_Just three more,_ he thought. And he was happy, because he hadn't needed to fight for this one. It had cost no-one nothing. And that was good. It shouldn't cost other people. He'd decided that. He would stick to it.

He would change himself. Become a better person. Get what he wanted without fighting. Try to understand more.

Maybe, if he'd understood Shinya's feelings before, Shinya wouldn't be a prisoner of his own sleep now.

_Just three more._

_And then you'll be able to wake up, Shinya._


	8. Chapter 8 - Kouji

**A/N:** Just to recap in case anyone's lost track of who has what spheres, everyone has two spheres right now. Takuya has fire and earth, Kouichi has wind and water and Kouji has earth and wind.

And now it's time to go for the third sphere!

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 8/Kouji_

**.**

His next target sphere was in a whirlpool.

The train dropped him off on the shore and then departed. He watched it go, then turned to stare at the water.

It would be difficult getting there.

But he'd make it there, somehow.

He looked around. There were palm trees. Lots of them.

But a raft wouldn't hold out against those waves.

He looked at the sky. The sun shone brightly from above but there was a slight wind.

Maybe he could fly. Make a kite.

But that wouldn't help him get the sphere he knew was under the water.

That left one option. Finding a ride. A creature who lived near the whirlpools that would go.

Which meant he needed a raft after all. Because the kite really was too risky.

**.**

'No no no.' The seal-like things shook their heads. 'We don't go near the whirlpool. We're too weak to swim against it.'

He sighed in disappointment.

The next one he found, a whale, frowned at him. Then said 'no'.

He changed it quickly to yes and Kouji shrugged and accepted the turn of events.

**.**

'Would you use force to get your way?' the whale asked. They'd been travelling quietly for a bit, but now it spoke.

Kouji frowned, part in wondering why the question, and part in thought. 'Maybe,' he said, finally. 'If what I wanted was important enough.' Then, because his curiosity had been pipqued, he asked: 'Why?'

There was a sound of surprise. 'Didn't you notice you'd almost drawn your sword when I first refused you?'

He hadn't. He fingered it now. Sharp hilt, steel sword, and two of five spheres that would grant his wish to him.

'I've spent my whole life wishing for this wish,' he said finally. 'And this is a dream leading to the fulfilment of that wish.'

The whale said nothing more until they found their destination under the whirlpools. A cavern in a pocket of air.

The whale opened his mouth and Kouji climbed out. 'Thanks,' he said shortly.

'I didn't think you'd thank me,' the whale confessed. 'You looked at the kind who pushed on to their goals, not looking at the holes they've ripped in the world behind.' He paused, considering the Chosen. 'Perhaps more metaphorical in your sense. You can't make a hole as big as a whale can.'

Kouji ignored the chatter. 'Wait here,' he said curtly. 'I'll be back in a bit.'

The whale sighed, but his eyes watched the sword being drawn.

**.**

Kouji had no reason to believe the whale would stay, but he thought he would. Particularly after he drew the sword.

His presence was only a slight reason, but truthfully, he had considered it. It was the whale's own fault, the whale's suggestion.

Otherwise it would have been all instinct: all not wanting to plunge into potential animal territory without a weapon on hand.

He set off quietly, sword ready.

**.**

There were little creatures digging holes but he ignored them and they him. He just walked on.

He found the sphere soon enough, and the guardian. It was a mole of some sort, and the sphere behind him. He could try and distract the other, but that was a risky strategy. Or he could kill the creature as well.

The head turned to him when he stepped closer.

If the other attacked, he would do that.

Otherwise he'd just walk past and take the sphere.

The mole growled. And the drill aimed at his heart when he approached.

A fight it was then.

He parried with his sword, shoes dragging in the cavern floor to ground him.

The sword burned and the mole reared back in pain.

Seeing it was going to hit the ceiling like that, he slashed at the feet to make him stumble and fall.

The cavern walls shook, but at least the cavern didn't come down on them.

And the fur was singed, as though burnt.

He'd been paying more attention to his sword this time because it hadn't made any sense how a small bushfire that should have been trampled out with all that lumbering around had burned down a good portion of forest.

And now he knew. The sword was somehow producing heat and burning things. It had set the trees around them on fire that time.

At least in a dry cavern there was nothing except that mole's fur to catch.

He swung again when the drill came at him, and cleaved the drill and the neck as well.

And then he took his prize.

**.**

He saw nothing on his way back except the whale who wordlessly opened his mouth. He looked nervous. He didn't say why until they were up on the surface again.

'What did you do to make the cavern shake like that?' he asked.

'Got rid of a mole,' Kouji replied. He fitted the water sphere into the hilt. There were only two empty spaces now. Fire and either light or darkness.

There was silence, and then: 'why don't you try explaining?'

'It might have worked. It might have made things harder.'

It usually made things harder, trying to explain his feelings. He'd given up doing that by now.

**.**

There were only two left to find. There was a place called the land of fire and he headed there for his fourth. He found the place easily enough, and, like expected, they were guarded. This time, it was flaming zombies or something to that end.

'Move aside,' he said curtly. He couldn't see the sphere, but he imagined it was in the mountain. Or volcano, perhaps. Having a mountain in a lava pit didn't make a whole lot of intuitive sense.

They just growled at him.

He wondered if it was a common theme, that the guardians of the spheres couldn't speak.

Or, maybe, guardian was the wrong term as well. They didn't seem to guard. They just seemed to be in the same place. Born from it perhaps? Who knew? Who really cared? None of this made sense beyond its limitations. Dreams were supposed to be like that, though it was somewhat unfortunate.

What mattered were those molten zombies were going to stand in his way. Just like the devil like thing from the mountain, the creature from the woods and the mole from the undersea cavern.

He drew his sword and struck. It lit up as it had been doing and cut cleanly through. The monster stumbled back –

But kept its form.

Kouji narrowed his eyes and revised his strategy.

If he couldn't cut them down, he'd push them back.

**.**

It took some patience, but he managed to knock the first one off the side.

To his surprise, something caught it and set it back on ground.

He looked up. There was a boy in a black cloak there – with a chocolate plush toy.

No. He squinted. That rabbit thing was moving.

Must have been one of the inhabitants of this world.

And the boy must be a mage. He was holding a staff. And it had two spheres on it. Green and blue. Wind and water.

'Stay out of my way,' he called up to the other. 'I found this sphere first.'

The boy didn't say anything, but when Kouji parried against the next zombie that blocked his way, the other raised his staff and created an icy prison that locked the zombies inside.

And then he landed on the other side.

That annoyed Kouji, but when he tried to cut through the ice, it resisted. And it was slow to melt with the heat of his sword. Quicker was melting from the inside, from the lava those zombies exhumed.

So that boy had come for the fire sphere as well, and he'd taken the non-fighting way that was only available to a mage.

Kouji had no choice but to give it up for a loss, but he wasn't happy about it. He could get to the other side of the impromptu glacier, but he wouldn't get the fire sphere from the mountain first.

But it was, by rights, his. He could meet the other at the mountain's base.

He wasn't going to be pushed around – or patronised.


	9. Chapter 9 - Kouichi

**A/N:** Why do all the Kouichi chapters have some Kouichi/Lopmon fluff? Making up for lost time I suppose… Usually I pair Kouichi up with Mikemon or BlackTailmon because he's so cute with cats…

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 9/Kouichi_

**.**

It had been a pure coincidence that they'd both stumbled upon the same sphere – or maybe that was the world trying to tell which method of taking said spheres it preferred.

But when he saw the warrior Chosen try to sweep one of those creatures off the edge, he just had to step in.

He swallowed the shout. The figure was already falling. He summoned a small gust of wind instead, to pick the…molten zombie?... up and place him back on land.

The warrior glared in his direction. Lopmon gasped. Kouichi didn't notice anything worthy of a gasp, nor did he ask.

The other was clearly not going to back down.

He erected a wall instead. Walls were good at keeping things locked up. Keeping things separate.

He didn't even know why the thought had occurred to him, but it had.

And it seemed to work. At least for the few seconds he assessed it.

And then he dropped lightly to the ground and headed into the volcano.

**.**

His breathing was the loudest thing, and that was comforting and somewhat frightening all at once. Because it felt lonely, even with Lopmon walking with him. And it wasn't like the darkness was so complete he couldn't see. The red glowed on the walls. And, even if he could see, silence was still a discerning thing.

And he wondered, again, where that thought had come from. Like the thought about the wall.

'What's wrong, Kouichi?' Lopmon asked, finally, giving sound to the quiet place.

'I don't know,' Kouichi sighed. 'I've just been thinking…and I'm not sure why.'

'Thinking about what?' Lopmon's eyes looked pink, glowing in the light of the embers.

'That's the thing. Random things. Like walls. And silence.'

'Hmm…' Lopmon was silent for a little, before he spoke again. 'Walls and silence are both a part of loneliness.'

Kouichi paused as he considered that, then started walking again. Lopmon was right, of course. Walls and silence were a part of loneliness. But what did he know about loneliness? And why?

'I think…' He began, then broke off and repeated himself. 'I think I was lonely before I met you.'

'I know you were.' And Lopmon sounded almost sad. 'I wish I'd met you before. It might have…' He broke off too. 'That's okay. We'll change this world, so other people don't have to be lonely. Or hurt.'

Lopmon understood. Even better than Kouichi did.

**.**

It was easy to find the fire sphere, and it clicked into place as the fourth. The middle was left empty. He'd reserved that for the light or darkness sphere: whichever he received.

As they left, they wondered if they'd run into the warrior class Chosen again.

They did. His eyes zeroed in on the claimed prize. It wasn't like a sphere in hand that could be knocked out. Actually, Kouichi had no idea whether the spheres could be removed from the hilts or heads of the staffs. Obviously, the other boy didn't know either and he didn't care to try.

'Don't get in my way next time,' he simply snapped, before turning to leave.

'Don't leave a path of destruction in your wake,' Kouichi countered, staring at the other's back. It stiffened a little.

'That's none of your business,' the boy snapped, half-turning back. 'Don't you have a wish of your own or are you one of those welcome mats that everyone walks all over?'

'It's _my_ business,' Lopmon said, stepping forward, before Kouichi found wrap his head around the indirect insult. 'You burn down a forest with no care as to who lives there.'

'I don't have to justify myself to anyone.' He turns away again.

Kouichi wonders if he did, to some level, regret it. Whether it had truly been an accident.

But he didn't see how someone could accidentally burn down such a large area of forestry.

**.**

'Two left,' said Lopmon, dipping himself into the stream. The Land of Fire had been hot and dry and poor for the skin, and they'd stopped in an undisturbed clearing for a little break and lunch.

Kouichi was sitting on the bank, his cloak off and the tunic under it carefully out of the way so as not to get wet. But he didn't deny his feet. They sat in the water, almost up to his knees. He'd rolled his sleeves up as well to his elbows. It was nice to just rest like that.

The staff rested next to him, its three spheres blinking in the high sun.

'Lopmon,' Kouichi said suddenly.

The volcano still bothered him.

Lopmon looked at him. 'Yes, Kouichi?'

'How did we meet?'

Lopmon considered him, then answered: 'When you came through the Gate. You cast a searching spell and it led you straight to me. Don't you remember?'

Kouichi started to shake his head, then realised he _did_ remember. He blinked. He'd been feeling lonely then. The first spell hadn't been to look for a sphere but for a companion. A _friend_. And he'd found Lopmon. 'That's right. I wonder why I…'

Lopmon splashed over. 'Can you tell me anything beyond the Gate?'

Lopmon hadn't ever asked that before. And he sounded worried asking now.

Kouichi thought about that space of mostly black before Lopmon, and the test, and becoming a Chosen. Had it always been like that? Black and foggy? 'I don't think…'

'You told me once you weren't happy,' Lopmon said. 'That people around you suffered, and you always felt powerless.'

'Did I?' His eyes were glazed as he stared at that wavering fog in his mind. 'That sounds about right…'

Lopmon held two fingers with his paws and the fog slunk away, replaced by images that came so fast he could barely keep track of them all, let alone make sense of them.

**.**

'Kouichi!'

Kouichi groaned and opened his eyes. It was late afternoon, if the sun was anything to go by. His cloak was doubling as a pillow and his tunic wasn't rolled up anymore. Lopmon hovered anxiously, dropping a half-eaten…cabbage?

He laughed at Lopmon's look, like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar or something like that. At least Lopmon had been busy while he'd…had a nap?

He hadn't realised he was so tired, but then again, it'd been nearly two days.

_Only two days?_ his mind asked.

It felt far longer than that. Especially with Lopmon there. But maybe it was the magic that had brought them together. Love at first sight, except in an unromantic sense. The sort when you look through the windows at a pet shop or find a wild animal on the streets and have your heart stolen away.

He wondered what would happen after they found all five spheres.

'Are you okay?' Lopmon asked. 'I saved you lunch, but I –'

'I'm okay.' Kouichi helped himself up before taking the small paw offered to him. He'd have pulled Lopmon on top of him instead of the other way around. 'And lunch would be great, thanks.'

Lopmon ran off and returned with another cabbage which he plopped on Kouichi's lap, before picking up his own one.

'We had these on the mountain, didn't we?' Kouichi asked.

'Yep.' Lopmon nodded, digging in again. 'And they were delicious.'

Kouichi bit into his. It was sweet. Apple pie, by the taste of it. Like the cabbage knew he could use a bit of cheering up.

Lopmon was still staring at him.

'What will happen once I've made my wish?' Kouichi asked.

Lopmon's ears drooped. 'The Gate only stays open for ninety days,' he confessed. 'You came the first day it opened, so now there are eighty-eight.'

He hadn't realised there was a time limit. 'It won't take that long to find the gems,' he found himself saying.

'Of course not.' Lopmon shook his head. 'Some come through on the last day, searching for a means to fulfil their wish.'

But that wasn't what they were really talking about, and they both knew it.

'Maybe I can come with you?'

'Maybe.' For some reason, Kouichi couldn't find himself melting into that idea. Maybe it was because their friendship spring from here, in this world. Maybe because he was _doing_ something in this world. Because there was something special here that wasn't back…home…

He wondered why he hesitated in using the word "home". Why he didn't miss it. Why he didn't feel particularly inclined to think about it.

'Lopmon,' he asked. 'What is your home like?'

His ears dropped and he stuffed the rest of the cabbage into his mouth. 'There's a sphere there,' he said.

From the tone, Kouichi wondered: 'Is three spheres enough?'

'Once, you wouldn't have needed any.' There was a fond, but sad, smile on his lips. 'It was a sanctuary. Where all the hurt and lost came. But then we were put under siege. Imprisoned in our own land. And the light sphere that was at the core of the castle turned dark.' He gazed at the lake, sparkling blue, then added: 'You're strong; three will be enough. And we're almost at the border of that land.' He pointed through the trees.

Kouichi stared. The clearing wasn't as dense as the forest they'd seen before. He could make out boulders and soil without a living thing on it.

It looked –

'Desolate.' Lopmon's lips twisted into a smirk. 'You can't lay siege on a garden and expect it to keep on blooming.'

'But…why?'

He could see little, but his mind was able to fill in the gaps and make a truly grotesque image without more.

'Because we're who we are.'

Kouichi put down his cabbage and hugged his friend. Lopmon relaxed into it, drawing his ears close. Kouichi rested his chin on the other's head, feeling those small horns tickle with each breath. 'That's…' he whispered. 'That's not a reason at all.'

He didn't need to wonder why his heart was breaking. Or why Lopmon hadn't told before. Why he dreamt of a world without pain now made sense. It would also be a world incapable of creating these sad images on a canvas.


	10. Chapter 10 - Takuya

**A/N: **This chapters have suddenly started getting about 250 words longer. Oh well; I doubt you readers are complaining. :)

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 10/Takuya_

**.**

They got a ride across the ocean from a whale that told them there was no point searching for a water sphere in the area: it had already been taken.

'By who?' Takuya asked, then, fearing he'd been too rude, added: 'If you can tell us, of course.'

'You're politer than the other guy,' the whale commented. 'I like you.'

Takuya was pleased to hear that. He was trying. Practising for Shinya and all. And it was much nicer, hearing that someone liked him…as opposed to someone thought he was "cool" or "tough" or "badass". It was like "I like you without you having to do something flashy".

'He was a warrior Chosen like you,' the whale explained. 'But his sword was made from steel.'

Takuya nodded. The one they thought was responsible for the forest.

He shook his head. He shouldn't make precognitions like that. For all they knew, there was a fourth Chosen floating around. Or a fifth. Or a sixth…

_Okay, better stop that train of thought._

It didn't really matter how many there were. He only needed to find his five spheres, drop Neemon and Bokomon back at their place, and then go home. Back to his family. Back to Shinya.

'You keep an eye on your surroundings when you get into a fight,' the whale recommended, as he dropped them out. 'It's a sad thing watching the little tykes hiding scared because they're not quite old or tough enough to fight.'

'Yeah.' Takuya wondered if Shinya had been trying to grow out of that.

**.**

'Ooh, a lake!' Neemon makes a dash to the water. Bokomon calls warningly, but Neemon trips on a piece of wood –

No, Takuya looks properly. It was a staff. Sitting next to the mage Chosen – Kouichi – who whipped out an arm and caught the other before Neemon fell splat on his face.

'Sorry, sorry.'

'It's fine. Are you okay?'

Takuya and Bokomon couldn't see his expression since he had his back to them, so they come around. Kouichi looks up at them. So does, from his lap, Lopmon…whose eyes look somewhat red.

Takuya feels guilty for interrupting what looked like a private moment. 'Sorry,' he said. 'We were just…walking in this direction.'

'Going to the Venus Rose?'

Bokomon let out a squeak. Takuya just looked confused. 'Sort of just following my feet,' he confessed. He looked at the lake. Nothing tugged him towards it. He supposed that meant there was no water sphere there. 'We were hoping to find a water sphere in the ocean we crossed…but we met a whale and he said it was already taken by a guy with a steel sword.'

'Yes; he almost took the fire sphere as well.'

_Almost?_ Takuya wondered. He looked closely at the staff. There was a red sphere tucked in it now.

'We left the guy trying to melt ice.' Lopmon giggled. Maybe he was trying to cheer himself up. He looked a little down. 'Well, maybe not technically but when he thought his sword would cut through it before the Meramon…'

'They're called Meramon?' Kouichi asked. His mind seemed to be somewhere else. 'Oh, that's right. I never asked your names.'

He was talking to Bokomon and Neemon, probably. Takuya had introduced himself.

'I'm Neemon!' Neemon said, before he got distracted again. 'Ooh, water!' He splashed in, pants and all. 'It's nice and cool.'

'I'm Bokomon.' Bokomon was quieter. Still a little nervous. Someone more confrontational would have felt insulted, would have argued. Once, Takuya would have argued. And maybe Kouichi had overreacted. But the epiphany and the reaction had come too close together to really fault that.

'I'm Kouichi,' the mage Chosen said, 'and this is Lopmon.' He then looked questionably at Takuya, who blinked.

'I see you've added a sphere since we last met,' Lopmon commented. He's staring at the sword hilt.

'In the desert,' Takuya explained, then added: 'I asked one of the Togemon who lived there and she brought it to me. Said it was useless to her and the others who lived there and I was welcome to have it.'

'You asked them?' Kouichi sounded surprised. 'The guardians –'

'Can't talk,' Lopmon finished. 'But that says nothing to the other inhabitants. Like the sea-snake and the others in the water. When we landed on you guys completely soaked.' He said that almost cheerfully.

Takuya wondered if the chocolate rabbit had too much sugar in trying to cheer himself up.

'Makes you wonder how much less pain would be dished out if everyone could just talk.' Kouichi had gone back to staring through the trees.

Takuya followed suit. He saw black. Lots of black. 'Did…the forest burn again?'

'That's my homeland,' Lopmon replied. 'Not a part of the forest. And it was a siege. I imagine those were encampments.'

'Sorry for bringing it up,' said Takuya. Lopmon's voice had gone sad again.

'Your name is Takuya,' Kouichi said suddenly.

It had taken him long enough to remember, Takuya thought. 'That's right,' he said aloud. 'Are you usually bad with names?'

Whoops. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. But the other just laughed. 'Maybe,' he confessed. 'I don't think there were many people whose names I tried to remember.'

It was an odd way of phrasing an answer, Takuya thought. "I don't think", as though he's not sure. But what's not to be sure about with a question like that. A simple question about the past.

'I don't think I know the other Chosen's name either…'

'He didn't give it,' Lopmon said, 'and we didn't ask.'

'You met him?' Takuya blinked. It didn't sound like they had the last time they met.

Lopmon nodded. 'Where we met the Meramon. Kid with steel sword. And an attitude.'

_Oh, that's right._ They'd been talking about that before the belated introductions.

'The whale said to keep an eye on surroundings when getting into fights,' Takuya remembered. 'I wonder if he knew that kid with the steel sword was responsible…'

'Maybe.' Lopmon hopped off the other's lap. 'Well, we need to get going I'm afraid.'

Kouichi stood up as well, picking the cloak and staff up and reclasping the cloak.

'We'll come too,' Takuya burst out, watching them pack.

Kouichi finished packing with a little shrug, as though it wasn't his call to make. Maybe it wasn't. Lopmon said the land beyond was his homeland. Maybe they were going there for personal reasons. Maybe it was a trade. Or maybe Kouichi just wanted to help his companion. Or maybe that was what Lopmon had wanted all along.

Something about the scene just didn't seem right.

Lopmon considered him. 'Okay,' he said finally. 'But Kouichi will have to teleport us into the castle, and I've got no idea about the state of things there now.'

Takuya wondered if he really should be going then. It sounded dangerous. Different to where he'd been so far. Where he'd probably go.

'And you're not to go after the darkness sphere inside the castle,' Lopmon added. 'That's Kouichi's.'

'It doesn't matter –' Kouichi began.

'It matters.' Lopmon cut him off. 'Your wish is my wish too.'

Takuya thought that was fair enough, considering they'd let him have the fire sphere at Flame Terminal.

'Neemon!' he called to the yellow rabbit, bouncing around in the water. 'Come dry your pants. We're leaving now.'

'I can dry them,' Kouichi said. And he did so. Neemon laughed, and Takuya wondered if that magic tickled.

Lopmon frowned. 'It's okay,' Kouichi said. 'It hardly uses anything.'

'We don't need to hurry…'

Lopmon seemed almost nervous to set off to see his home again.

Then again, by the sounds of things, it had been pretty bad when he left.

'How long has it been?'

Lopmon's brown eyes turned to him. They looked a little hollow in the afternoon light. 'A while,' he said. 'I was running away.'

Takuya didn't think he could have admitted that so frankly if it were him.

'And then I met Kouichi. And his wish…is something I realised I wish so desperately for. And there is a sphere in the castle. And anywhere there's a darkness sphere, there's…' He hesitated. 'Danger.'

Maybe it was hard to find a word to describe it.

'The more the merrier then,' Takuya said, trying to prep the tone up. It had dampened a little.

'Yes, I suppose.' And Lopmon smiled. And turned to Kouichi. 'Is your head feeling better?'

'My head?' Kouichi repeated, confused.

'When you slept through lunch. Or maybe you were just tired?'

Kouichi's expression cleared. 'Tired, I think. It's been a long two days.'

Takuya got the feeling he was missing a lot more than what it appeared he was missing. He thought about his own two days. Being led to this Gate. The test. Bokomon and Neemon. Kouichi and the other, still nameless, Chosen. Finding three of the five spheres he needed to find. Still too more before he could get his wish, and have Shinya back to full health…

He blinked, then smiled to himself. Having Shinya healthy was more important than wishing he'd protected him earlier. He'd protect him in the future. He didn't want to rewind the past, lose his own growth. Was that selfish? Maybe…but otherwise, something like this could happen in the future again – and this world wouldn't be here to help him fix it.

After this, he'd go back and see his parents and Shinya again. A little visit, before visiting hours closed and it was night. If there was a small portal nearby, like there'd been in what Bokomon had called the TV forest. Shinya and his mother and father…

_The council is leading the witness…_

He blinked as the random phrase flitted through his mind. Or not so random. His father said it often, being a lawyer. The council is leading the witness, when the lawyer asked questions that leaned towards certain responses –

He blinked again. Was that his subconscious mind trying to explain the conversations between Lopmon and Kouichi that seemed so…odd?

He thought back through them. It did seem a little bit like "leading".

But they were all simple questions. Names. Events. Memories…

Maybe he had…what was that word called again? Amnesia?

'Hey,' he began.

Then he realised the others were in a tight little not, waiting for him.

He'd try to find out later.


	11. Chapter 11 - Kouji

**A/N: **Tried to catch up on study this weekend and failed on all accounts. And now we're on the last day of march. Oh boy... Next chapter's Kouichi's. Depending on how much I get through, chapter after may be Kouichi as well, otherwise Takuya.

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 11/Kouji_

**.**

There was a castle that told horror stories like the abandoned building on the wharf in the real world. How the man in charge had gone mad and imprisoned the entire populace in it, until they died. When the walls were finally broken down, only he remained. Him and the few missing that meant they may have been able to escape…

It was pretty much the same story, except there was no list of missing peoples that someone was slowly crossing names off as one body after another was identified. From what he'd heard, nobody had ventured in. Nobody had dared. The ruler was a mad rabbit – a _powerful_ mad rabbit who was at least five times his height. Once, before he'd gone mad, he'd visited another castle. He knew there was a sphere in that castle – in both castles. The spheres of light and darkness. But, somehow, he also knew that sphere could not yet be touched.

And, once he got the sphere of darkness, he wouldn't need to worry about this one.

Briefly, he wondered why that was. What it was that tied the spheres of light and darkness together like the others weren't. But the other four spheres were tied to something: nature. Water in oceans. Earth in forests. Wind on mountains. Fire in flame terminal and a volcano – where else could he find a fire sphere? Both of those had been snatched from him, but there must be somewhere else…

He could worry about that after claiming this darkness sphere.

Horror tales didn't frighten him.

**.**

For a castle that tragedy had claimed, it was quite empty. So was the world around it. So clean – as though there were servants still cleaning, still supplying. The outside world didn't have that luxury; it was just abandoned.

If it were reality, he would have scoffed at the poorly set stage, but something set him on edge. It wasn't the darkness. For all they called the place the land of darkness there were stars in the sky to light the way. A purple, burning swirl of lights that looked as though the milky way touched the tip of the castle. And every window showed those lights.

Or, maybe, it was more like glow in the dark stickers. Childish things to scare the night terrors away.

Except he remembered his own ones: stars and planets and a crescent moon, making a little personal space on the underside of his desk where nobody looked except he – and Hikaru, but Hikaru was a dog. Such sentimentalities were beyond him.

**.**

'Oh, did you get lost?'

Kouji blinked, and when looking around didn't yield the speaker, he looked down. There was something pink and blobby near his feet, blinking up at him.

'Lost?' he echoed. He was sure he hadn't seen this blob before.

'That's okay.' Apparently, it had taken the question for agreement instead. 'I'll take you back. Your friends must be worried by now.'

And it – because who knew what gender that babyish voice was – hopped away, turning a corner.

'Friends?' Kouji repeated.

He knew he sounded like a parrot, but who in their right minds called themselves his friends?

'Oh, don't get lost again.' The pink blob appeared around the corner. 'Everyone will be _so_ worried, especially with the dark sphere –'

'You know where the sphere of darkness is?' Kouji pushed the confusing blabber away from the forefront of his mind and focused on the important part.

'Of course.' The pink blob looked at him like he'd grown an extra head. 'That's where your friends are.'

Kouji realised that, by playing along, he'd find the sphere of darkness through less effort than on his own.

'Lead the way,' he said instead.

And, this time, he followed.

**.**

'I'm confused,' the pink blob suddenly said. It was staring straight ahead in the open doorway.

Kouji looked. He didn't see why – until the inhabitants of the room turned around. He recognised two: the boy and the little chocolate rabbit who'd taken the fire sphere. He didn't recognise the other three: a boy with brown hair, a yellow rabbit and a white bear.

And of course there were more blobby pink things.

But what caught his attention was the face of the mage boy. He hadn't noticed it earlier, but it was practically a mirror image of his own. It would have been less striking if he still had his bandana instead of the armour of this world, and it would be more if the other boy's hair was longer and tied back like his. And maybe the eye colour was a tad different too, but apart from that –

So that's how the pink blob had thought he'd gotten "separated" from his friends.

Mistaken identity. It figured.

But why the _hell_ was there someone with almost exactly the same face as him?

At least the other looked similarly shocked. But apparently didn't have the sense of mind to voice his surprise, so that duty fell to Kouji.

'He doesn't look like you,' the chocolate rabbit replied matter-of-factly before the other could say anything.

'That's right,' and the voice sounded almost dreamy. The mage blinked, then studied him again. His expression hardened. 'You were at the Land of Fire.'

Well, that sounded normal. Relatively.

'So what if I was?' Kouji shot back. 'You were the one who snuck away with the orb.' _Coward_. He didn't say that part aloud. He had enough sense not to poke a sleeping dragon like that. '

The brown haired boy looked between the two, then back at Kouji. He took in the armour. And the sword that wasn't so obvious while tucked away in its scabbard. 'You – you burnt the forest too!'

Kouji gritted his teeth. How many were going to remind him of that?

'Kouichi.' That was the chocolate, tugging on the other's cloak. 'Forget them. We need to get the sphere.'

_The sphere!_

He moved, and then stopped in his tracks and drew his sword.

'Hey!' the brunet cried. 'This isn't any place for a fight!'

'You're a Chosen too.' Similar sword – though it only had two spheres in it. 'Are you going to just let everyone take the spheres before you? Is your wish that worthless?'

The boy frowned, but he replied: 'I owed him a sphere technically anyway. Besides, that sphere's important to Lopmon so it's only fair it goes to his friend.'

'Friend.' Kouji snorted at that. 'Well, if you won't move aside –'

The gaze hardened. 'You'll burn me like the forest?'

Kouji scowled.

**.**

He hadn't come to the castle looking for a fight. Or looking for a mirror.

He had come looking for the darkness orb, but the boy in front of him had made it painfully clear he wasn't about to move.

It had taken a few minutes for Kouji to lose his patience and try to walk past.

And, of course, the other threw a punch to stop him.

He parried with the sword. There was a cry of pain, and the next strike was sword on sword.

Kouji took the time to examine the other blade. It was wood, but unlike wood a hatchet would break into little bits.

It was weird wood could be like that, but this world didn't follow most of the regular rules.

And he could also tell the boy holding that sword was no martial artist.

He pushed the other back.

The brunet winced.

Yep, not accustomed to this at all.

But the two spheres gave him a bit of a power boost compared to the other idiots from kendo class. So it wasn't as straight forward as that.

And he wasn't a bully. Just a guy trying to get past another guy in his way.

**.**

He hadn't been looking to seriously injure the other. Just scare him off. Or knock him out.

But when he finally got a clear shot to do exactly that – after quite a bit of parrying and waiting for an opportunity where he could use the hilt instead of the blade – he was knocked back by something else.

An invisible shield. From magic, he decided, seeing as the mage user had his staff out and pointed in their direction.

He also had the middle spot on its head filled. With the darkness sphere.

That meant the sphere was a no-go now. At least there was still the one in Castle Light.

'So, you got the sphere.'

He tried to sound uncaring, but in truth he was a bit bitter about it. That was twice – and though this time it would be easier to find another, he still had thought of nowhere that might yield another fire sphere. If there was a place, it must be somewhere far. Somewhere he hadn't yet gone. Hadn't yet heard of.

It was frustrating.

And that frustration must have shown in either his voice or his tone – or both – because the mage did not relax his grip on his staff, even as the brunet crawled back to his feet.

'Your fighting's frightened the inhabitants,' the mage said quietly.

Kouji glanced around – though he kept at least one eye on the mage and the brunet warrior. The pink blobs didn't look frightened to him. On guard, yes. But not frightened. Nor fascinated. Just calculating. Waiting.

It was unnerving, now that he paid attention.

And there was something unnerving about the slightly taller bunny gripping the mage's cloak. 'He'll hurt them.'

Would he? As long as there wasn't a reason, no. Or so he'd like to think.

He hadn't meant to hurt the inhabitants of the forest after all. And he didn't know they _had_ been hurt. The place was, as far as he remembered, deserted. Left to the monster he'd slain.

'No, he won't.'

But that wasn't his voice. It was the mage.

They didn't teach how to fight a mage in a dojo either.

And if he wasn't so off-footed and so _frustrated_, it might have been the prospect of a nice challenge as well.

But instead, it was just a necessity.

_En garde!_


	12. Chapter 12 - Kouichi

**A/N: **Huh, that's funny. Wikia has Chocomon brown but I'm sure the ones I've caught in Digimon World DS are pink. Well, since I put them down as pink last time, they'll be staying pink. :D

Next chapter will be Takuya. Managed to get what I needed from Kouichi's POV into this…with some words to spare. :)

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 12/Kouichi_

**.**

The land was sad, but there was something that clung to the castle. He didn't think it was hope, though Lopmon seemed relieved to see it.

And he confessed himself a little relieved as well when the pink blobs swarmed out to meet Lopmon. 'Chocomon!' Lopmon cried happily.

'Guess that means this castle's still holding up.' Takuya sounded relieved as well. Maybe the idea of coming to a haunted castle had creeped him out a little. Or maybe he was just happy for Lopmon.

He felt an apology rise to his lips and squashed the impulse, confused. He hadn't done anything that required an apology so far as he recalled. And if he apologised after the blue, the other would no doubt want an explanation. It was probably better to save that apology for when he _did_ know where that impulse had gotten from.

'Kouichi!' Lopmon bounced ahead as the pink creatures, the Chocomon, went off to do their own things. 'Let's hurry.'

Lopmon was bouncing, plainly eager to move.

Kouichi glanced around first. It looked…not quite how he'd expected, but he supposed the inhabitants of the castle didn't have anything to do but cleaning and maintaining the castle, if they were locked in. And they did look somehow…dull.

'Lopmon?'

Lopmon stopped and looked at him.

'Can we free this place?'

Lopmon paused, then turned around again. 'We'll – we'll try. Taking the dark orb will – will let _them _in.'

Kouichi stopped walking. Takuya crashed into his back but not hard enough to knock him off his feet. 'Then why –'

Lopmon turned back, and Kouichi winced at the anguish that had suddenly appeared in those eyes. 'We can't go on forever,' he said.

They went the rest of the way silently.

**.**

It was a room in the centre of the castle, heavy with…something. He couldn't quite place what that something was. There was an altar in the middle of the room. And a throne behind it. An empty throne.

'Who sits on that throne?' Takuya muttered behind him.

He was looking at the mirror though.

'It's in there.' Lopmon tugged on his cloak. 'It's inside the mirror. But I'm not sure how…'

Kouichi took a step.

Lopmon tugged again. 'Be careful.'

Kouichi blinked. 'Careful..?'

'Of the mirror. It shows…' Lopmon shivered, that haunted look returning to his eyes.

Kouichi offered a smile. 'It'll be okay.' And he hoped it would be. He did want to know what that mirror would show. He did want some warning. But not enough to increase that look in Lopmon's eyes. He could do without a warning for that price.

**.**

He saw the warrior Chosen and forgot about him again, focusing on the mirror. He forgot everything except Lopmon clinging to his cloak and the mirror.

Its black surface wavered. Flickered in and out. Refocused. Or tried to refocus. The images were still hazy. And so far away.

He heard Lopmon give a sigh of relief. He tried to focus, but he couldn't make out those shapes. Couldn't understand then.

He felt a pull on his cloak. Lopmon was climbing on to his shoulder. 'Remember the sphere of darkness,' Lopmon said.

_Remember the sphere of darkness…_

He remembered. Like the three spheres already on his staff. He wondered if the sphere of darkness would be black, or something else. And as he thought about that, his hand felt heavier. Lopmon cried out suddenly and he shot the chocolate rabbit a glance of concern – but he looked happy.

Kouichi looked down. He was gripping a black sphere – the sphere of darkness – in his hand.

He fit it into the staff, in the space he'd left for it.

'One more left.' And Lopmon relaxed. Was smiling.

Something nagged at the edge of Kouichi's mind. And, when he saw a Chocomon float past, he remembered. 'The castle!'

He whipped around. And stared at the scene in front of him a moment before reacting automatically and throwing up a shield. And none too late. The warrior Chosen's steel sword scraped against the barrier – with Takuya scrambling safely away on the other side.

**.**

Urgency both clung to his mind and slipped from it. Perhaps if he'd been more conscious on it, if he didn't have other distractions, he would have questioned that oddity. But, for now, he focused on what was in front of him. Maybe there was a delay in the castle's defence. Or maybe Lopmon had been wrong. Or, maybe, it wasn't important.

Or maybe he was just worrying about nothing at all.

What was more important was the way the Chocomon clung to the edges of the room, staring, frightened. The way they'd been fighting – well, not _him_ per say but the other two.

'Your fighting's frightened the inhabitants,' he said. And that wasn't – that wasn't fair on those Chocomon, staring with wide eyes. The castle was supposed to keep them _safe_.

He watched the eyes flicker around, then back to him. In a way, they'd never left his face at all.

Wasn't there something about his face..?

He couldn't quite recall.

Lopmon slipped down and gripped his cloak. 'He'll hurt them,' he whimpered.

_The forest… And the Land of Fire…_

He would, Kouichi realised. He really would.

They dropped into fighting stances –

And then they clashed.

**.**

It was difficult, fighting with a staff. He had no idea now, and it was difficult to use magic without compromising himself as well. But it became easier. He felt Lopmon's eyes watching the battle – and other eyes as well. For some reason, that seemed to help. Like the extra eyes could guard him.

He swung, parried and blocked with the staff. It wouldn't hurt as much as a sword. He knew that. He clung to that, despite how it tried to slither off into the depths of his mind.

Was this what they called "the heat of the battle"?

It, more than once, almost made him stumble and fall, but there was Lopmon, paws clasped and watching. There were the Chocomon watching. There was…

_Who else was there?_

There were more. He was sure, but he couldn't remember and he couldn't right then look. His opponent matched him blow for blow, almost. Both of them were looking for an opening. Both of their minds were racing beyond the clashing of their weapons.

He forgot about who he'd missed as he thought of possibility after possibility. Wind spells. Ice spells. Teleportation spells. Finding spells – why in the world would he think of that in the middle of a battle? That was no use at all. But the others. Ice could freeze his feet. Wind could propel him into the air. Teleportation could take him somewhere where he'd have a cleaner long-range strike – but all of those required concentration, and teleportation perhaps too much in a close-ranged battle.

_Wind then. Or ice._

They'd jump back eventually. Perhaps together. Probably together. They were all too good at reading the other's movements –

But the other's movements had changed, suddenly. He'd spread his attack. He was leaving a gap. An opening.

_Wind…or –_

'Ice!'

He wasn't sure who'd shouted but he followed the command. He struck the heel of his staff on the floor and ice spread from it. It caused the other to slip, to stumble. He summoned the wind up after that to sweep him off his feet. Not far. Just enough so the ice wouldn't hinder him as well.

Maybe it was already over. Part of him said it was; another said it wasn't. He was hot. Floating.

Well, of course he was floating. He used a wind spell to pick himself off the ground after all.

His opponent was still on his knees, gripping his sword but not picking it up.

_Be on watch. He'll strike again._

He waited. And the thought was correct. His opponent struggled to his feet and struck. He blocked with the staff. The arm drew back –

And, to his surprise, he tossed the sword right past them both and punched.

He blocked with the staff automatically, and then something screamed in his mind and he stumbled, fell onto the un-iced ground and crashed to his knees.

His opponent didn't make another strike, but it didn't matter. His lips parted, perhaps to replicate that scream – but it was gone too quickly. In seconds, if even that. Instead, it was just a sigh that passed his lips and he crumbled, his thoughts slipping away –

Like they were never his to begin with.


	13. Chapter 13 - Takuya

**A/N: **long chapter, but that's a good place to end it and, hopefully, the next chapter won't be too short in comparison. Particularly since it's also Takuya's.

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 13/Takuya_

**.**

Takuya was relieved but also a bit concerned when Kouichi cast a shield between him and the other warrior Chosen. Because he didn't look pleased – and though he hadn't seen Kouichi fight yet, mages must be powerful and he _had_ teleported them all in and he _did_ have three spheres.

_No._ Takuya corrected himself when he saw the little black stone occupying one of the previously empty spots. _Make that four_.

That guy was just one step away from fulfilling his wish.

But they still had loose ends regarding this sphere. Like what would happen now that the sphere was gone. And where the monster supposed to be guarding it was.

The other warrior pulled back. He also noticed the sphere. He almost looked like he was about to leave – and why not? There was no sphere left and the guy didn't look like he cared about damage control.

But Kouichi said something, and that held him back.

His head (and his aching body) were telling him that was a bad idea. But maybe it wasn't. If they could beat some sense into the other guy, it might be a good thing.

Except hadn't Lopmon said the sphere of darkness was stopping their enemies from getting into the castle?

Takuya looked at Lopmon, who was focused entirely on the fight.

And, at some point during the perfectly matched parries (and they were _too_ perfectly matched, especially considering how different the weapons were), the other warrior looked at Lopmon as well.

That was where Kouichi cast his first spell of the bout, and the other slipped.

Takuya winced as the other tried to scramble back to his feet. It seemed like a low blow – but maybe Kouichi thought pride was a better cost than the body? He possibly did, if he got angry at seeing something that was the equivalent to elastic bands been shot at the dopey kid in the class. Or, more likely, it was bullying he was against.

But still – if he could use an ice spell, why not freeze the feet instead? Why make him slip? It seemed…unnecessary. And, therefore, unnecessarily cruel.

He looked back at Lopmon. That gaze was just…too intense.

He was still looking at Lopmon when the sword came out of nowhere to strike him.

And Kouichi, without warning, collapsed.

He opened his mouth. He meant to cry out (and he wasn't quite sure for who) – but suddenly there was another problem. Lopmon was growing. Moulting. Becoming…monstrous.

There was soon a gigantic and scary looking rabbit looking down at them. A rabbit who was about five times their height. And purple. And green. And black. And maybe there was a little brown as well.

'So you're the demon king of this castle.'

Takuya looked at the speaker: to his surprise, the other warrior Chosen, who was missing his sword.

Well, he said to himself. Of course he was missing his sword. He'd thrown it.

And somehow it had hit Lopmon – or, he suspected, it was on purpose – and changed him into this.

Or, maybe, he was always like that.

The giant rabbit roared.

Takuya held his own sword in front of him. Bokomon and Neemon cowered.

'The pink things are gone.' Neemon sounded scared. Takuya had never heard Neemon scared before. 'They're _gone_.'

Takuya looked at the edges of his peripheral vision. They really were gone.

He wondered if they'd all gone towards making the monster in front of them. Kouichi's friend Lopmon…and all those pink things.

Suddenly panicked, he looked for Kouichi.

He was still there, just lying face down.

The other warrior tried to step forward and slipped on the ice again. Takuya offered a hand. He glared, then set his expression into a scowl and took the hand.

'Thanks,' he said grudgingly, picking up his sword.

'Are we really going to fight this thing?' Bokomon quavered.

'I'm not taking my chances with the ice,' the other Chosen said.

'Takuya,' Takuya said.

The boy stared at him.

'My name,' Takuya clarified. 'If we're going to fight side by side, we might as well know each other's names.'

'Hnn.' The boy turned to face the giant rabbit again. 'It's Kouji.'

The rabbit straightened at that point, then took a step that caused the castle to shudder.

They both dodged out of the way and struck the fleshy skin.

The rabbit roared, and dark lightning appeared from the roof to parry with them.

**.**

They struggled. Neither of them were mages so neither of them could really fight magic with magic. They could only swing their swords and hope something would come of it. The other's sword burned and singed where it struck the giant rabbit. Takuya's turned into a flying skateboard again and he leapt on it to avoid the lightning.

And apparently act as the decoy, because the giant rabbit seemed to find him more pesky than the sword slashing at his legs.

He dodged and swerved and hung on for dear life, wishing he could fight while flying as well because it didn't look like the other guy's super-powered sword would be chopping the rabbit down to size any time soon.

And flaming wings emerged from his sword, enveloping him in a cocoon.

He almost let go, but there's a magnetic pull that won't allow him to fall. It's enough for him to adjust his grip, to hold on. To cannonball straight into the other's chest otherwise he'll crash into his ally, however tentative he may be.

The monster stumbles back and, suddenly, the other warrior is glowing with light and forcing a leg to slip.

The monster crashes. The castle shudders and Bokomon and Neemon squeal and run.

And then there is shouting approaching them. 'Go look!' and 'Run!'

They freeze. Angels fly in: white wings covering the room. One snatches up Bokomon and Neemon and flees with them. Others reach for the three children, one still unconscious and, miraculously, untouched.

Takuya feels a stab of guilt that he hadn't been more mindful of that motionless boy.

And he wonders if he really should be fleeing when he's a Chosen, with a weapon that could beat that monster.

But the monster stands up. Roars. Spits lightning over them again and maybe, maybe, they're not strong enough after all. He lets the angel pull him out. So does the other Chosen. Another swoops down to pick up Kouichi's unconscious form and they flee as the castle crumbles around them.

One stays. Except he's not an angel, but a mage. Not human though. A creature like the other strange inhabitants of that world. 'I'll keep him in,' he promises to the angel carrying Takuya as they pass.

They leave him there, even as Takuya turns his face to stare after.

**.**

'Are you hurt?' the angel asks. It was a female, Takuya realised with some surprise. She had eight wings and a ribbon wound around her shoulders and arching over her head. She wore a war helmet as well, but her gloves looked like they belonged to a rich lady rather than a warrior. Her face was soft, but her eyes sad as she watched the castle, then him.

'I'm fine.' He was tired, but otherwise he told the truth. 'What about –'

'The Bokomon and Neemon are fine,' the angel said with a smile. 'We offered to take them home, but they seem to enjoy travelling with you. I assume you are a Takuya?'

'Yes…' Takuya replied, wondering why there was an "a" in front of all of the names. Maybe that was just her way of speaking. 'What about the others?'

'The other warrior chose to go to the castle of light and an Angemon carried him there.' She pointed at a group of angels. Male, with blue togas and yellow rods.

Maybe Angemon was a species? Maybe all the names were species. It was confusing, and he was glad it was one Bokomon and Neemon rather than two of one or the other.

'The mage has not woken yet,' the angel finished. 'And, I'm afraid, we can do nothing for him.'

Takuya sat up at that, only then realising he'd been lying down on a pallet. He looked around. There was a campfire. More pallets. Most rolled up but one occupied. There was an angel there as well. Another woman, it looked like, dressed in a tunic and battle armour and impossibly tall. As tall as the giant rabbit from before.

He froze.

'That is Ofanimon.' The angel with him noticed their gaze. 'When we were unable to wake the mage, we called her. She is one of the greatest angels and the one with the gift of feeling. But she too cannot help.'

Takuya got to his feet, and stumbled. The angel reached out a hand to steady him and together they walked over to the other pallet.

Ofanimon shook her head at their approach. 'I cannot explain,' she said sadly. 'To me, it seems like his soul is not quite in this plane, but I have never heard of anything like it.'

Takuya didn't understand. He supposed, if one of the greatest angels in the world couldn't understand, then it wasn't a big deal that he couldn't. He'd never been academically strong.

But looking at that pale, unmoving face reminded him all too much of his little brother.

'There has to be something…'

'Maybe,' Ofanimon allowed. 'He is a Chosen, so perhaps the root of the problem is in his world and not ours. If he is returned…but also maybe not.'

Takuya looked at her.

'If a soul is damaged,' she explained, 'it heals with time and love. If a soul is scattered, it heals when all its parts come together. If a soul is destroyed however, there is nothing that can bring it back. A new soul can inhabit the body, but it's not the same. A new soul can come any time there is not a full soul in a body.'

'That rabbit…' That sort of explained things. Lopmon or whatever that monster actually was had been using the mage. Controlling him like a puppet. That was why he couldn't seem to remember things. Why Lopmon had always coaxed him towards an answer. And now it made sense why they hadn't waited until he'd gotten his fourth sphere as well. He would have been able to go to the Tower of Destiny and it would have been too late to reap the reward of freedom.

'He was once an angel too,' Ofanimon said sadly. 'Cherubimon, why did you drag an innocent child down with you?'

Takuya wondered how the angel knew Kouichi was innocent. What made her so sure.

'The Gate has only been open two days,' she explained. 'Today is the third. He has drowned in his darkness longer than that.'

Time. Of course.

Time had stopped for yet another person. First Shinya, and now…

He swallowed bile. 'Could I try…taking him back?' Maybe the doctors would help. Or maybe there was something else. He didn't know anything about Kouichi, but surely he could find out. Maybe he wouldn't even need to find out.

Ofanimon inclined his head. 'You may, if you are willing. But remember it may not help.'

He didn't want to heed that, but he had to. He could not go with false hope.

And…

'Are…you able to heal comas?'

'A coma is where the soul has been damaged,' the angel replied. 'Time and love with heal it.' She touched a finger to his temple. He shivered. She nodded and removed it. 'Your love is strong enough. Don't forget what you've learnt and you will see him awake again.' She sounded apologetic when she added: 'a healed soul does one of two things; wakes or dies. Without your wish it is a fifty-fifty chance either way. Or thereabouts, depending on the circumstances.'

He felt like he'd been dunked in ice water, but he was relieved as well. His time chasing that wish had not been wasted. But, he thought he could have dealt with it having been a waste if only Shinya's life didn't rest totally in his hands.

And not just Shinya's.

'His life is not your battle.' Ofanimon followed his gaze. 'I see…he may save himself with his own wish. Or another's. Or no wish at all. It may not be a coma in your world.'

She knew more than she explained, Takuya thought. But he didn't think he could hear the truth so he accepted that. Because, otherwise, he would have two lives on his hands and only one wish.

And, of course, he'd choose his little brother over a boy he barely knew. Even if he was about the same age as him.


	14. Chapter 14 - Takuya

**A/N: **There we go. Now it's back to Kouji, and then Ch 16 will be the first of the Tomoki chapters. We're not going to have too many more for Kouichi in this fic as a consequence, though there's at least two more so no tears yet!

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 14/Takuya_

**.**

He all but fell through the doorway two Angemon had carried them to. He'd hoped they'd been a little more gentle with Kouichi, considering he was unconscious and all.

He pulled himself to his feet and looked around. They were back on the hospital roof. The sun was hanging low in the sky. About midday, or thereabouts he supposed. And Kouichi was face-down on the floor, still unmoving, his black cloak and tunic gone and replaced with something white and red and brown.

A hospital gown, drenched in both old and new blood.

And other little bits of the jigsaw fit themselves neatly together.

**.**

'Thank you so much,' a woman said breathlessly and tearfully, holding him so tight he could barely breathe. She looked like Kouichi, except her hair was longer and her eyes were a different colour. Kouichi's mother, Takuya supposed.

Well, he'd had no idea the kid who'd vanished from the ICU was Kouichi. He certainly hadn't looked like a kid in ICU.

_Until he was unconscious, _his mind reminded him. Then the similarity to Shinya was all too visible.

The story slowly unfolded. He'd collapsed on the road and been hit by a car that hadn't been able to break or swerve in time. Fallen first, then been hit. What had made him fall was still up in the air, but a cold, shivering, corner of Takuya's mind wondered if that rabbit monster had had a hand in this as well.

It was a scary thought, to think those demons had gotten into this world as well.

Angewomon, the female angel who'd tended to him, had told the story. Three great angels who'd been the best of friends until responsibilities had torn them apart. Cherubimon, the rabbit angel, had wanted to save all the pitiful, voiceless creatures as well. Seraphimon and Ofanimon had given them up for lost once their voices and sense had been snatched. What they agreed on was that neither of them wanted those creatures to suffer. They just chose different paths.

And then the virus, whatever it was, reached Cherubimon's castle: the castle called Venus Rose. The rose of love. And Cherubimon refused to kill his servants, his friends. They drove him mad, and the virus struck him as well.

The other two angels were afraid, because the virus made the creatures stronger and Cherubimon was one of the most powerful creatures in their world already. And they were right to fear. Cherubimon swallowed everything he could. His servants, infected by the virus. All the life in his land. To stop them suffering, to stop the still pure ones from killing them to save themselves. He swallowed them all, and the virus grew inside of him.

So, Ofanimon and Seraphimon sent their angels to save the few who remained unaffected and to seal away the Venus Rose. They'd known there was an orb in there; they each had one. It was the shield that protected their castles. So they poured their emotions and fears into it and it changed. It became black. The shield turned inwards, as they'd hoped. Cherubimon became trapped in their castle and, though it was agony to think about, at least the rampage had stopped.

Until the Gate opened. And a Lopmon – Cherubimon who'd managed to rip off a part of himself with what remained of his sanity – reached through the Gate and found a Chosen with a similar wish and a wounded soul. That part was Takuya's edit, because Ofanimon had thought the first meeting was in that world. It didn't sound like it, though. Why would a normally healthy boy just collapse out of the blue otherwise?

_He sounded like he'd been reaching for something._

Kouichi's mother said the driver of the car had described that.

Reaching for a dream, or a hand…

It made him wonder what Kouichi's dream really was.

**.**

Masks, tubes, needles and machines. It was Shinya with a few slight differences. There was a neck brace, for one. Precautionary for all motor-vehicle accidents. There was a tube down the other's throat. Shinya had graduated to a mask. There were blood. Shinya's wounds had stopped bleeding. And the heart monitor and the other fuzzy line machine were both slightly erratic.

Ofanimon said it wasn't quite a coma and that confirmed it.

He only hovered a little, and then he left. He noticed the staff leaning against the wall and wondered how it got there.

And then he forgot again as he looked as his little brother's pale face.

**.**

Tomoki was sitting in the waiting room when Takuya came out of the ICU. 'I've already been,' he said, when Takuya held the door open. He sounded tired, and defeated.

Takuya knew that Tomoki visited Shinya every day, like Takuya did. He was also reasonably certain that the treats he didn't put at his little brother's bedside were from Tomoki. Kid must have copied his idea. Not that he minded. Shinya would appreciate the sweets more than the flowers. And they lasted longer too.

'Hey,' he said on a whim. 'Can you do me a favour?'

Tomoki almost jumped off his seat, and Takuya wondered whether Tomoki would have become a Chosen as well. But he's glad Tomoki wasn't one. It was a dangerous world.

'There's another kid in the ICU,' Takuya explained. 'Close to my age.' He'd never asked how old…and, by the looks of things, Kouichi wouldn't have been able to answer without a reminder from Lopmon. Luckily, it didn't look like there were too many personal bits that needed verifying. He even had a full name now: Kimura Kouichi. And a family situation he probably shouldn't know but he did anyway because it'd slipped out with the other woman's tears.

No wonder she'd been distraught when he'd disappeared, especially after an accident like that. All they had left were each other. Takuya wondered if Kouichi had heard those tears.

Tomoki's eyes flickered to the door. Takuya finished explaining. 'Could you visit him sometimes?'

Tomoki nodded. He didn't ask why, or why it was important enough for Takuya to ask.

**.**

Takuya returned through the Gate the next day. There wasn't much point making a trip in the night, so he went home. And got a stronger cover-story sorted out while he was at it. The sleeping over at someone's house one. And the friend in question didn't ask why he needed a cover. Probably thought he was out for revenge or something. He might have been, but that would have been a never-ending circle. He'd already pounded them once. So they'd picked on his little brother and his little brother had, instead of coming to him, tried to pound them himself.

But a fifth grader trying to pound a fourth and sixth grader into the dust had much better odds than a second grader.

**.**

His leg bumped into something.

He was on the roof again. About to return to that other world. He bent down to pick it up.

It was a sphere, swirling white in colour.

_A light sphere…_

He wondered of Ofanimon had given the one from her castle to him. She'd said each of the castles had one, so maybe…

He fitted it into the hilt of his sword that appeared before him. That was three.

_Just two more._

He smiled. It wouldn't be much longer.

**.**

'Takuya!'

Bokomon and Neemon leapt on him almost as soon as he appeared.

Takuya let a small grin spread. But a lot of things had happened.

'How's Kouichi?' Neemon asked.

For some reason, Neemon was absolutely comfortable around the mage. He never lay in Takuya's lap. And Takuya supposed it was that comment about the waistband that made Bokomon uncomfortable. And him a little uncomfortable as well.

'Hospital.' Takuya shrugged. He couldn't really say more than that.

Bokomon at least understood. Neemon just looked lost.

**.**

They had a fire sphere, an earth sphere and a light sphere. Bokomon and Neemon oohed and aahed over that little stud in the centre space on his hilt. That left two more. They knew the one in the ocean was already gone so they'd need to find another place. And there was also the wind sphere.

'We passed Windy Village along the way,' Bokomon said thoughtfully.

'I didn't feel anything though,' said Takuya. Which meant it might be a waste going back. Better as a last resort.

Bokomon spread the map out. There were circles, crosses and question marks all over.

'We could try River Theta,' Bokomon said thoughtfully. 'Or Dark Ocean.'

'Dark Ocean?'

'It comes and goes.' Bokomon flipped through his book. 'There's not much known about it, and some think it's on a separate plane from this one.'

That sounded suspect to him.

'There's also Digi-Altantis –'

'An underwater city?' Takuya asked.

'It also moves.'

Takuya groaned.

'The Otamamon flock there at full moons,' Bokomon read. 'That might work, actually. There's a full moon tonight –' Not in the real world, but Takuya could work with that. 'And there's a lot of Otamamon at the Gekomon Castle.'

'Another castle?' Considering what had happened with the last one, Takuya was a little reluctant.

'It should be okay.' Bokomon looked up. 'Gekomon are music lovers and quite weak. It's also at the top of a mountain, so we may find the wind sphere there.'

Well, one could hope. It would be awfully convenient if they could. By tomorrow night, he'd have his five spheres.


	15. Chapter 15 - Kouji

**A/N: **Should focus more on my other nano projects too...

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 15/Kouji_

**.**

He really couldn't understand how someone could let themselves be strung along like that, but Angemon explained the possibilities and some of them were quite frightening. If he was weak willed – well, that was his own fault and his own problem. If he was heartbroken – unfortunate timing, and he could be a tad sympathetic there because his heart had broken too when he finally understood his mother wasn't coming back. And when his father had remarried. That was before he'd locked that part that always got hurt away.

And then there was the totally unhelpable part like he'd gotten really sick with something, like cancer, or into some kind of accident that affected his brain or anything vital. Or he was born that way. Though he supposed even accidents could be prevented to some degree. But not looking before crossing the road was a small sin that could have quite a large price to pay.

If it was an attempted suicide attempt, then no sympathy at all.

**.**

He went back to Seraphimon's castle and retrieved the sphere of light as thanks. Seraphimon also told him that Ofanimon, the last of the trio, had given her sphere to the other warrior.

That wasn't really relevant information to Kouji. It wasn't a race because the only sphere he needed now was the fire sphere and the other warrior already had that one.

But trying to find a place that would have a sphere like that would be a pain.

Seraphimon couldn't think of anywhere off the top of his head, but he did suggest Mount Metorashi. Kouji, having no better leads, decided he may as well try.

**.**

It was a trek back through that damn forest, but this time he avoided the burnt area. Nobody recognised him. They didn't seem concerned with a human passing through their midst anyway. They were rebuilding. And they seemed perfectly happy in their rebuilding.

Kouji listened and heard nothing of use. And he talked to no-one.

Especially not when he got to the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs. Because there was a duo there that sounded like they wouldn't be able to find their way out of bed.

But he finally found Mount Metorashi…on the other side of a desert.

It would be a long walk.

And it was midday. The worst time to start walking in a desert.

**.**

He waited until it was evening before he started walking. He decided to sleep in that time, just in case the walk took all night. Mount Metorashi wasn't a volcano like the one in the Land of Fire, but it was barren like the desert and didn't sound appealing at the least while the sun was out.

But it also wouldn't be a good idea to cross after dark. Luckily, Kouji knew there was a village near the foot of Mount Metorashi. He'd hopefully get there before the desert was too cold, and then wait until dawn to walk again.

He arrived in the village as planned, and they were kind creatures. Offered food and a place to sleep…even if that place was in what looked to be a shipwreck. Kouji ate the funny green stuff along with what meat apple he still had saved, and spent the night with those strange pink birds.

When the sky turned orange, he headed out to climb Mount Metorashi, but already he expected to find nothing there.

**.**

The things that called themselves biyomon bid him farewell. They were such simple creatures. They saw no danger at all. And maybe, for them, there was no danger to see. Just their own kin. Just the sparse visitors that passed their way. That was how big their world was.

In such a place, he'd expect loss to be keenly felt but the biyomon said creatures like them, digimon, didn't really die. He supposed he should have expected that as well. It was a dream land after all.

He climbed the mountain. And like he'd expected, he made it to the top before midday, before the sun burnt him to a crisp. And he met another molten zombie there, except this one was blue. And could talk. And said he'd never heard of the spheres, let alone seeing one inside the mountain. And he sounded so genuinely confused, Kouji didn't think to doubt him.

He sighed. It was another dead end. He asked instead for other places with a strong affinity to fire and received an equally blank look.

He turned around, and this time he walked down the mountain with the sun on his back.

**.**

His armour was more or less enough to protect him, but he still had to soak in the biyomons' well to rid himself of the aches. It was careless. And still not realistic; he was sure he'd have blisters under the armour but instead there was nothing. Either they had never come or the water had taken them away.

It just confirmed the notion of a dream, and made him feel a little foolish, crossing this vast world looking for a sphere that probably wouldn't grant him what he wanted from it.

He wondered, where else could he go to find the sphere of fire?

Because…there couldn't _not_ be another one. There just couldn't.

**.**

He didn't see nor hear anything about the other two Chosen that day. He wondered if they'd gone back, through the Gate. Or maybe they'd found all five and had gone to stand before the Goddess of Fortune and demand their wish.

He didn't care. As long as they didn't get in his way again. And they shouldn't. They both had their fire spheres, unless there were more Chosen he hadn't met, and there probably were. His dream would throw a whole bunch of obstacles in his path, wouldn't it?

He arrived at a hotspring by that evening and he decided to spend the night there. Part of him wondered if there'd be a sphere there, but there wasn't. There was nice warm water, a different sort of break from the stream, and eggs. Eggs which looked and tasted perfectly normal, which was somewhat of a miracle in that world.

He made himself some scrambled eggs and ate dinner by the steam. It was a little bit lonely, but that was okay. He was used to loneliness. He didn't mind it. Until his father remarried, he'd eat alone when his father was busy with work, or the rare time he went out with his friends or on a date. Those were rare, because he didn't like leaving Kouji alone. It was laughable at times, because he was alone anyway. But in other ways it was touching. It was a sign that his father cared.

But still, he'd been alone. He hadn't bothered with friends because they had to move too many times. He didn't bother with Satomi either because, by the time he met her, he was used to being alone and she was just invading his space. Particularly when she married his father. He'd grown accustomed to not having a mother by then. And if he was going to have a mother, he'd take his real one and no-one else.

But even though he'd accepted his mother was dead, he'd never really let go of her. He only had one photo. No momentos. No memories. His father shared little as well; he said the memories were too painful. And maybe they were. Maybe his father's way of coping was to move on. But Kouji was too young to move on. And he…didn't want to move on.

He wanted, at some point when he decided Satomi was not like a mother should be and all the kids at school laughed because no-one came to him on parents day because his father was too busy and he didn't have a mother (this was before Satomi came along because she came to his parent days and he ignored her while she was there and then threw a fit afterwards), to meet his real mother. Maybe even live with her. Maybe have always lived with her and her father, like a proper family, settled down somewhere instead of half a family moving all the time and trying to put band-aids on something that was broken.

He could only get that wish in dreams, and that's why he chased it.

He moved away from the spring in the morning. He didn't have an idea yet, but hopefully the new day would give him a hint.


	16. Chapter 16 - Kouichi

**A/N: **Changed things around. :D Kouichi's chapter first and then Tomoki's overlapping. Also additional notes at the end.

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 16/Kouichi_

**.**

Things were suddenly moving so fast. Someone calling. Someone reaching for him. Someone screaming. Someone crying. All those artificial sounds and, inside of them, some calling. Still calling. Then someone carrying him and pulling him all at once.

And then it was like flashes from a video that's been turned a little blurry, a projector that wasn't properly tuned. But he could still see. Still make out things. That little chocolate and pink-studded bunny that looked and sounded like he understood…but how could they have, when they'd never talked about things? All the things he'd missed back then he saw now, saw as the images rolled, repeating until he was crying and he wanted to scream as well, except there was something in his throat that stopped him. Like a muzzle, or like he'd swallowed a stone and it'd blocked up his throat. Or too dramatic – he could breathe find. The scream just came out soundless.

How had that all happened? Was it even real? Or a dream?

No. Definitely real.

He didn't know why he knew that, but he did.

But he didn't know how or why he'd missed all those signs that he was simply being strung along.

And how he'd, in the end, managed to do something he regretted. Something he…

He wondered if "hated" was too strong a term there.

**.**

Where was he? His body hurt, and his head and chest hurt most of all. Around him was a dull echo – that, as he focused and listened, grew into other muffled things. Voices, and beeps and whooshes. Machines of some sort. He tried to move. Something screamed. There was a sharp pain. And then there was only darkness too heavy for him to struggle against.

**.**

It was grey when he next became aware. Grey and dull and every bit of him, including his mind, was heavy. But his soul was restless. Feeling a different kind of pain. Slightly numbed – but that was fading now and it was like a breath of fresh air –

How _could_ he have wanted that numbness. His soul shook at the horror of being subjected to that again. Powerless. Frozen. Just his mind wondering, wanting, regretting –

There were things he wanted to do! What he'd meant to do originally. And apologise. Who were all those people crying? His mother? That boy who'd gotten tangled up in that mess through no fault of his own –

What had happened then? He remembered Lopmon growing really big –

And Lopmon…

He still couldn't think of Lopmon as not a friend. And, maybe, it wasn't Lopmon's fault at all. Though it was obvious Takuya at least had thought it was.

Even though some things had become so clear, other things he was still confused about.

Because he still believed Lopmon was genuine. Nothing in those rolling images convinced him otherwise. Even if, throughout that entire period, his head had been similarly stuffed with fog.

**.**

The fog lifted, slowly. He struggled, he swam towards what he hoped was the light. This time he managed to get his eyelids open and he struggled through the pain as well.

It made him feel alive, and free.

And to think he'd been so…afraid? Reluctant?

He didn't really have a reason to be afraid of pain, he thought. Physical pain, anyway. The pain of the heart and soul…maybe. But he wasn't the only one to lose loved ones. And it had hurt his mother more.

Why? Why him?

Had he been weak? Thinking the wrong things?

Were his instincts wrong?

**.**

No prick came this time, and he managed to get his eyes open. His vision was blurred. He could still make out white. Lots of white. And someone walking in – and he only thought it was a someone and not a something because it was moving. And too small to be an adult, unless his depth perception was skewered as well.

He tried to speak. What, he didn't know, and it was a non-issue anyway. Nothing came out. Not even a croak.

'There's a tube in your throat helping you breathe.' A young voice. Unfamiliar. 'Hold on; I'll get a doctor.'

He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

**.**

Later, when he forced his eyes open again, he received an exasperated sigh. 'You should be resting, you know. I'd rather not have to up the dosage of sedatives again.'

No, he didn't like the sound of that either.

'I'm afraid we can't take the breathing tube out now either, but it looks like…'

The…doctors, he assumed, voice grew muddled. But he struggled to keep himself awake. At least until he was alone again.

His fingers itched. He stretched them out as far as he could. His staff appeared, four spheres glittering on its head.

He could barely hold on to it. It'd fall from his fingers soon enough.

But he'd left things unfinished. Things messed up.

He – he had to go back.

Teleport. Teleportation magic. He didn't know if it would work in this world, but he could try. If he got through the Gate it would be okay. He remembered it being okay last time. He just needed to –

A part of him recalled he hadn't felt like this the first time. So full of fog. So weak. He'd walked, hadn't he?

**.**

Teleportation magic. Somehow, it'd felt…heavy. Different.

He woke up on the other side of the gate and realised why. He'd unintentionally brought a passenger along. And the Gate was gone.

He crawled over and gently shook the other awake. He was wearing the mage outfit again, and his head didn't feel like it was stuffed in fog anymore. It really was like he'd stepped into another world. A dream world. But, somewhere in his gut, he knew it wasn't a dream world at all but real.

The boy sat up and blinked. 'This is…' His voice trailed off. Then he stared at him. 'Your clothes…'

Kouichi looked at himself. He hadn't been surprised initially by the new outfit…but there were a lot of things he should have been surprised by but wasn't. As if…the entire experience had been dulled. Sedated. His head filled with fog. They were probably the same thing in the end.

'I think it's because I'm mage class.' He picked up his staff. It felt the same as it always did, but with a little extra weight. He noticed the other was still wearing clothes from – normal clothes. 'I'm sorry, but do I…' His voice trailed off. He didn't think he knew the other, but he may have forgotten.

'Umm…I don't think so.' The boy looked both captivated and uncomfortable. 'I'm Himi Tomoki. Takuya-nii's little brother's…friend.' He hesitated on the last word, then again after that. Like he didn't quite know what to say next.

Kouichi didn't know either.

'Umm…could you explain what's…going on?'

Kouichi looked at the other. Not glowing with innocence but worried, and scared.

'I'm sure Takuya-nii also…' He explained, wringing his cap in his hands. A nice fluffy orange one. It suited him nicely.

'That's a nice cap,' he said absentmindedly. He was thinking about Takuya, about the warrior with those two tagalongs, a bit like those detective groups. The fighter, the smart guy and the side-kick.

'Is it?' Tomoki put it on, then looked at him. 'People think it's silly. Even my brother.'

Kouichi caught the slight dip in the tone when he spoke about his brother. 'It suits you,' he said, after a pause. 'And I don't think it looks silly. Just…not the sort that would suit everybody.'

How did they get on to talking about hats anyway?

**.**

In the end, he realised he didn't know much about this world. Or about his own condition. That he'd been in the ICU. That he'd had intra-cranial bleeding, the reason he was in the ICU in the first place. And the reason the doctors had tried to keep him sedated…but his body hadn't liked that idea very much.

His mind hadn't either, but a doctor wasn't going to stop trying to do their job because of _that_. Considering he wasn't in a position to give consent and he was underage even if he could. Not even at the age where laws got confusing.

Still, it was too late to turn back, and…

Even if he'd known, he probably still would have come. Because…he didn't think he could leave things as they were.

**.**

**.**

**Post A/N:** I only know the Australian Healthcare System, but in Australia, if you're under 14 years of age, a parent or guardian can override our decisions about your health. Between 14 and 18, it depends on how competent you are believed to be. Once you're 18, you're considered an adult in the healthcare system. Kouichi's age is a non-issue here anyway, because considering he's under mild sedation (some people don't react well to strong sedation and they don't want him going into a coma) and he already "escaped" the ICU once, he probably won't be considered competent (ie. whether he wants to be sedated or not, he'll be sedated if the doctors think he needs it and his mother agrees).

And, of course, if he was heavily sedated he'd have a time getting back to the Digital World modified by Brave Story without Cherubimon semi-kidnapping him, so… Loophole with the sedative reactions!


	17. Chapter 17 - Tomoki

**A/N: **There we go. Tomoki's first chapter!

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 17/Tomoki_

**.**

Tomoki knew something had changed, but he had no idea what. Takuya looked less despondent and more like…more like someone who now had a way to make things right, to get his happily ever after ending. And he hadn't been around much for the last few days. It was weird, considering he'd been at his brother's bedside for as long as he was allowed before. It wasn't a bad thing. It was just…different.

And then Takuya came back the next day along with a kid with an intra-cranial bleed…and that was a new word he got to learn. He was learning lots of new words after hanging around the hospital for the last couple of weeks. Takuya hadn't hung around while the doctors talked but he did. So he learnt that an intra-cranial bleed was bad news because brains were very fickle things and cranial meant something to do with the brain or the skull. And he also learnt there'd been a car accident. And he'd been lucky to avoid other general issues – things like broken bones and internal bleeding in other places and spinal issues.

And, for some reason, Takuya had asked him to visit.

Though it was hard to know what to talk about with someone you didn't know anything about.

So he talked about himself. It was easier. And the only thing he could do. Except reading the book he'd brought. But it was short. He read it aloud twice – once to this boy, once to Shinya.

**.**

He came back after lunch and Kouichi was awake. Sort of. By the time he found the doctor the other had fallen asleep, or unconscious, again.

He was awake in the evening though. When Tomoki peaked in before leaving. Holding what looked like a wizard's staff. And vanishing.

Tomoki panicked, so he did the most sensible thing he could think of. Grab the staff.

They left the ICU and appeared in the middle of…nowhere.

'Don't panic,' a voice said. 'Let them guide you.'

_Them?_

Tomoki looked down, and realised he wasn't floating like he'd originally thought at all. Rather, he was rolling about on pink and blue and yellow and green little fluff balls. And they really were cute. Though a tad uncomfortable.

And then he remembered the other boy. And his staff.

Neither of them were anywhere to be found.

**.**

He was deposited at the feet of a man in a cloak, and he helped him up. It was a young man. Kindly face too, though a little worn.

'Do you want to do the test?' he asked.

_Test?_

'Do you have a wish you'd do anything to fulfil?' the man asked instead, discarding the previous question.

Did he have a wish like that? He'd wanted to be stronger, yes. But to do anything sounded…scary.

'Perhaps not.' And the man smiled. 'Be careful in this world. Stay by a Chosen. They have weapons and can protect you. And hold on to that part of yourself that doesn't want to sacrifice certain things.'

And then the blobs were carrying him away again, dizzily fast, until he could see only black.

**.**

He was shaken awake. Kouichi was looking at him, perfectly fine and dressed strangely.

Tomoki rubbed his eyes. And voiced his confusion.

The other thought he was talking about the clothes. Which was part of it, honestly, but not the main part.

He also didn't know where he was or what was going on.

And that was something that was going to take a while to explain.

**.**

'This is a different world to the one we live in,' Kouichi began. 'It's made up mostly of creatures called digimon. Most of them can talk, and their looks vary quite dramatically. Some are friendly, others…not.'

Tomoki wondered as to the pause there, but he didn't question it. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

'There are spheres hidden around the world as well.' He showed his staff: there were four little gems embedded into the head. 'If we collect five of these, we get a wish granted. Or that's what we've been told.'

'We?' Tomoki asked.

'Chosen. Kids who went through the test and received a class: warrior or mage.' He blinked suddenly. 'You didn't?'

Now the question the man in the cloak had asked made sense. Tomoki shook his head. 'He offered, but then decided I didn't have a strong enough wish.'

Kouichi regarded him. 'Maybe…that's a good thing.' He sounded unsure.

Tomoki was unsure as well. It sounded like a dangerous place to be without weapons, and that was the price one paid for not having that strong a wish.

He could guess Takuya's wish if he was in this world, but he wondered what Kouichi's wish was.

When Kouichi frowned, he realised he'd said it out loud.

'I'm sorry,' he said immediately. 'I didn't mean –'

Kouichi shook his head. 'It's fine,' he said. 'It's just that…I don't really know now.'

Tomoki blinked.

'I did when I came here first,' Kouichi clarified. He stared at the four spheres he'd collected. 'Or I thought I did, anyway. But…'

'Things have changed?' Tomoki guessed. He could see Kouichi didn't really want to explain. Or think about it, by the looks of his expression.

Kouichi nodded, relieved. 'Things have changed.'

**.**

'What sphere are you missing?' Tomoki asked.

'Earth,' Kouichi said, after a pause.

'And Takuya-nii?'

It took Kouichi a little longer to answer. 'Last I saw him…water, wind and light or darkness.'

'Or?' Tomoki echoed.

Kouichi said nothing. It didn't matter anyway, Tomoki supposed. He wasn't collecting spheres. He didn't ask why the other had come, either. That was a confronting question. Not a matter of curiosity, but something else. A question that was too frightening to ask someone who was still a stranger.

'We should move from here,' Kouichi said eventually. 'Are you hungry?'

Tomoki was taken aback by the sudden question, but nodded. He was. And it was getting dark too. Past his usual dinnertime, he guessed. Though he hadn't noticed it then.

He followed after Kouichi who walked through the forest. At least he seemed to know where he was going.

**.**

They came to a tree with apples. They were a little too high for either of them to reach. 'Can you do magic?' Tomoki asked.

Kouichi nodded and pointed his staff at the apples. They fell slowly, as though caught in wind. Tomoki whipped off his hat to catch them in. He thought Kouichi looked a little amused too. First smile all day, anyway. Not that that was really saying much. Especially since he'd been unconscious for more than half of it. And it was a pretty tiny smile.

That little display of magic was really cool as well, though Tomoki was sure not to ask for any specifically. He could hear his brother's voice in his head, when they saw party tricks and things in the circus and he always wanted to see more. Yutaka's "magic isn't supposed to last" was probably a final resort to get Tomoki to stop complaining, but Tomoki took that particular bit of advice to heart.

So he just watched the manual way of making fire – and asked questions. Because Kouichi didn't seem to mind the questions at all. He explained things, though it sounded like he was thinking about something else again. It was a little sad, but Tomoki had no idea how to cheer the other up. He supposed Takuya did, if they'd been together at some point during the initial travels.

The meat apples were interesting. Looked like fruit but tasted like different bits of meat. They were yummy though, and there was plenty for the both of them. Though Kouichi didn't eat much. Tomoki rolled an apple to him and thought Kouichi ate that one only to be polite.

**.**

Tomoki was still wondering what they'd do afterwards as they lay on branches in a tree. Tomoki was also a little concerned with falling off, but Kouichi had tied his cloak to the lower branches and made a hammock which was more comfortable and safer too. He wasn't sleeping though. He'd climbed a little higher and was sitting there, staring at the stars.

Tomoki didn't know what to say, so he pretended to be asleep until he actually fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18 - Takuya

**A/N: **Back to Takuya, and I think the next one will be Kouji. And then either Tomoki or Takuya after that. Probably Takuya. Then Tomoki.

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 18/Takuya_

**.**

It turned out Bokomon was only partially right about the Gekomon castle. There was a wind sphere there and there had been quite peaceful gekomon (which looked like frogs with horns) there, but there was also a monster who looked like a blown up bullfrog and had been very difficult to beat.

Not that they'd known that walking up to the castle. All Takuya had known then was that he wanted his sword to turn into a flying skateboard during more times than just in the heat of battle. Because then his feet wouldn't feel like they wanted to fall off.

At least the gekomon that welcomed in (with hushed whispers) were hospitable. They offered food – which was the best Takuya had eaten for a few weeks, considering take-outs and hospital cafeteria food and all that stuff. He ate his fill and more. So did Bokomon and Neemon.

But the problem came afterwards. When the gekomon explained that, yes, there was a sphere in the castle, but there was a catch. There was this big monster guarding it and none of them were nearly strong enough to beat it. And it made the most awful noises.

Takuya thought that might be a matter of perspective, considering the gekomon weren't exactly Oscar award winning singers themselves.

But when they saw the monster for themselves, they had to agree. He did sound awful. Worse, that screaming had made his eardrums bleed. So it wasn't a simple matter fighting him.

They managed in the end. A little painfully, but Takuya's flaming skateboard sword thing managed to roast the bullfrog.

And they won the wind sphere and lunch too. They also won the knowledge that the Otamamon had fled the castle when the bullfrog had shown up.

Which led them having no leads towards the water sphere.

**.**

They walked back down the ridge and into a forest…which was rather strange as forests went because it looked both familiar and not. 'The moving forest,' Bokomon explains. 'It connects to other parts of the Digital World.'

'Digital World?' Takuya repeated. It occurred to him that he'd never heard the name of the place Bokomon and Neemon called their home.

Bokomon nodded.

'Why Digital? Is this inside a computer or something?'

'Once it was, I think,' said Bokomon. 'Since then the world grew into something that, more or less, stands on its own. Every now and then though, a connection between our two world is opened for ninety days at a time, and that's when the Chosen come to try and find the spheres and get their wishes fulfilled.'

'What would happen if we didn't come?' Takuya asked. 'These monsters that don't have any voices or any reasonable thoughts? What happens with them?'

He hadn't been able to hesitate when beating that bullfrog, because it had driven the otamamon away, hurt the gekomon and turned them into panicked little things, and didn't listen at all. Only roared. That thing the angels had called Cherubimon likewise hadn't had a voice at the end. Yelled without words. Struck any and everything and almost brought the castle down. And Ofanimon had said Cherubimon had devoured his own castlemates as well. Anyone not affected by the virus like him. The virus that made them lose their voices and their form and grow wild.

He wondered if that meant all the monsters guarding the orbs were affected by that virus.

He remembered the monster they'd left in the desert.

But when he voiced those concerns to Bokomon, Bokomon disagreed. 'It's unlikely,' he said. 'The one we met in the desert was clearly protecting the others. It's very different to this case, and to Cherubimon's.'

Takuya accepted that. It was too confusing for words, really.

**.**

They wound up at a meat apple tree, though there weren't many fruits left on it. Still, it was close to dinner time so they ate what was left. And started a fire. And put the fire out because Bokomon thought they'd wound up in a different forest and could make it to Forest Terminal before it got too dark.

So they did that, and at Forest Terminal there were inns run by walking flowers and walking mushrooms, so they got a good night's sleep.

And woke up in the morning to a surprise. Or two surprises. Tomoki and Kouichi. The former who'd bumped into them on the way to breakfast, and who'd taken them to the latter.

And Takuya didn't need his goggles to see Kouichi looked rather uncomfortable to see him. Though Tomoki just looked excited.

**.**

'How in the world did you _get_ here?' Takuya asked.

'Teleported.' Kouichi fell back on the bed and gave him a wry smile. And no wonder. It sounded completely reckless. It _was_ completely reckless.

'With a bleeding brain?' He forgot the technical word.

Kouichi shot up, looked at him, then flopped back down. But his expression was frozen. 'Intra-cranial haemorrhage? Or is it inter-cranial?'

They both sounded the same to Takuya. And he wouldn't be surprised if Tomoki mixed them up too.

'You look fine in this world though,' Takuya offered, after the awkward silence. 'Well, now you do.' He was speaking for himself, anyway. Since they were the only two in the room. Neemon was entertaining Tomoki, and Bokomon was explaining things…or whatever Kouichi hadn't. Takuya didn't know how much Kouichi knew, or remembered, or had explained.

'Maybe our bodies aren't in this world. I don't know.' His voice was tired suddenly. Strained. 'We do get different clothes, can do magic and things… Then again, I had my staff in the human world too…'

The awkward silence descended again. Kouichi sat up. 'I'm sorry.'

Takuya was taken aback. 'For what?'

'For…' Kouichi's voice trailed off. 'At the castle, with Lop-' His throat constricted.

'It wasn't your fault.' Takuya shrugged. 'And even if it was, I'm not the person you should be apologising to.'

'Yeah…' He flopped on the bed again. 'Do you know him?'

'The other warrior guy?' Takuya shook his head.

'His name's Minomoto Kouji.'

Takuya blinked. 'How do _you_ know that? Last I – ' He stopped that thought, because it was really more of a "last Lopmon said" than last Kouichi said himself.

Kouich laughed at the question anyway. Though it was a bitter laugh. 'He's my twin.'

Takuya's heart skipped a beat and he couldn't stop blinking. '_Twin?_ As in brother?' Blink. Blink. 'Okay, stupid question. But – why didn't he recognise you?'

'Doesn't know, I suppose,' was the sigh.

That made no sense to Takuya at all.

'He hasn't got someone pulling his strings like a puppet –' Kouichi stiffened. 'Sorry, but that is what it looked like.'

'Probably did,' Kouichi sighed again. 'And no, I don't think so. He was alone, for one. Besides, I only found out a week or so ago.'

'You only found out you had a brother about a week ago?' Takuya echoed. 'Is this a twins separated at birth story?'

'Something like that. I don't know how young we were when our parents divorced.'

Takuya sat down on Tomoki's bed. That was…just… He didn't have the words to describe it. 'So…how did you find out?'

'My grandmother died,' the other said flatly.

'Oh…' Takuya winced at the question he'd asked. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's – ' Kouichi cut himself off. 'What's your wish?'

Takuya blinked at the sudden question. 'For Shinya to wake up without any…anything that could've gone wrong while he was in a coma.'

That had changed a little, from the original wish. But this wish was fine. Better than Takuya trying to stroke his ego in the same shot – even if that hadn't been his intention.

'And you're only missing the water sphere.'

He must have seen the hilt, Takuya thought. With the sparkly new light and wind spheres.

'Yeah. We wanted to try Digi-Atlantis but we missed the Otamamon last night.'

'Hmm…' Kouichi stared at the ceiling. 'Maybe the Infinite Ice Ridge?'

_Ice Ridge?_ Then it clicked. _Right, ice becomes water._

'Where's that?' Takuya asked. 'Bokomon didn't mention it.

'Frozen Wasteland. It's quite far from here though.'

Takuya groaned. 'And it doesn't sound pleasant in the least.'

'I've never been there.' Sounded like Kouichi couldn't fix that presumption either. 'But I could teleport you if you want to give it a try.'

It was the only possibility they had, so Takuya so no reason not to take him up on that offer. Except one.

'Can we take a detour to Ofanimon's castle first?' he asked. 'I need to thank her.'

There was something else he had to do as well, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell Kouichi what it was.


	19. Chapter 19 - Kouji

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 19/Kouji_

**.**

He caught a tale about a burning forest and he froze. Then he caught the rest of it and wondered what the heck was going on. He'd passed through the forests twice. He'd taken the sphere from there and he'd fought the monster and caused some collateral damage while he was at it. So why were they talking like the forest was burning _again_?

He went to check it out. He told himself it was simply because he had no other leads on the fire sphere, but the truth was he felt guilty. And worried. If his sword had done something. He still didn't know why it heated up like that, but it had proven handy. And dangerous.

**.**

It was another walk through the desert and through that annoying forest for the third time before he got there. Or, rather, before he saw it from afar. Creatures fleeing again. They were getting awfully good at fleeing. _Lots of practise_, he thought wryly. Though that was a cruel thought. And a depressing one.

He saw the fire, and he paused for a moment to stare at its orange and red flames and the grey smoke it produced, and then he started to walk towards it.

It was a slow and gruelling walk, gruelling both mentally and physically. Physically because it grew warmer with every step he took until his armour was hurting and he had to strip it off and drop it. He hoped he wouldn't need that armour to fight whatever enemy lay in wait.

He also hoped he could survive the heat there.

**.**

His sword was, after a fashion, the only thing growing warmer and Kouji was glad. Because steam came out of the scabbard but his body didn't burn. Maybe it was a property of the sword. Or maybe it was because he had the sphere of water already. Either way, it was lucky. He'd have probably shrivelled up before making it into the centre of the fire.

Because it really was a long way away.

**.**

He found the source of the fire finally. It looked like the wick of a candle. A tiny thing but it had caused so much damage already. There was only ash where he floated.

'What are you doing?' he asked. 'You'll burn the forest to the ground!'

Not that that was any worse than what _he'd_ done, but that was an accident. And he didn't exactly have water powers. Or he hadn't found them if he did.

The thing just laughed: a warped laughter with jaws that looked like they were stitched loosely with thread. Like a child's nightmare.

He wasn't a child. He drew the burning hot sword, thankful that the hilt was tolerable. It was going to be difficult to hit something that wasn't tangible, but he'll manage.

**.**

About half an hour in, he was willing to rethink his earlier concession. The smoke hadn't grown any thicker but that was the only good thing he could say. The sweat that covered him was from exertion as well as the heat. And though he'd struck the flying fireball a number of times, it was still floating about and laughing at him.

He really needed to think of another strategy.

What else could beat fire?

_Water_, his brain supplied.

_Well, no duh. But where do I get that from?_

Was there a stream anywhere in the forest? He didn't remember seeing one.

Which meant he'd have to search the parts of the forest he hadn't been to yet. With a fireball chasing him.

It didn't sound like a good idea at all, but really, what other choice was there?

**.**

It was a very bad idea. The fire spread. But there was nothing he could do about that. Unless he wanted to be a charred mass of flesh. Which he didn't. Not even in a dream. And especially not when he was so close. Because he knew the sphere had to be there. There was a monster after all.

That gave him another idea. If the monster was guarding the sphere, then the sphere must be somewhere in the forest. And if the monster was happily following him, it couldn't be the area they just left.

Which essentially gave him the entire family of forests as area to cover.

Which was just _lovely_.

**.**

He needed a break. But he knew he wasn't going to find one easily. But luck was with him because he tripped and fell with a splash into a stream.

And the mud greedily clung to him, even without his armour. It was just lucky the floating fireball didn't like the stream very much and so waited.

So Kouji decided to take advantage of the situation and think a little.

He'd run in squares, in a sense. And now he'd come across the stream. The sphere probably wouldn't be here, but it had to be somewhere. Somewhere already burnt, perhaps. Would be it be easier to get the flaming fireball into the water first and rid of him, or continue looking for the sphere?

_Getting rid of the monster_.

Though he hadn't worked out a good way to get it into the water.

He took a handful of water and threw it. It hit the flaming fireball and it hissed and shot a ball of fire. Kouji dodged it and watched a bit of steam rise and vanish into the smoke.

He'd need to pick up a whole lot more water than that to do damage – or keep the fireball under water.

And since he couldn't grab the fireball…

_Looks like it'll be a battle of wits._

He stood his ground in the stream and waited. The fireball danced around and hissed, apparently sensing Kouji wasn't going to budge. Then it came lower. And shot fireballs. Kouji dodged them easily. It came closer still.

_Almost._

And closer still.

And then it was suddenly in his face and Kouji sat down in the stream.

It hissed, and dropped closer, almost touching the water.

Kouji kicked and splashed as much as he could, and the fireball howled. And grew black. Wondering if this meant it was solid, Kouji drew his sword and smacked the fireball down.

It went down into the stream, and Kouji held it there with his sword until there was a thick film of smoke that made him cough and the monster was gone.

**.**

He still had to find the sphere. He dragged himself out of the stream and splashed the fire that licked the edges. It was useless. He didn't have a clue how someone was going to put that fire out.

It wasn't his problem anyway, but…

And it wasn't like the world actually existed. Or the creatures that lived in it.

He closed his eyes, opened them again, and set off the way he came to search the forest on the other side.

**.**

He found the sphere, eventually. Ironically, it was where he'd fought the other monster. He picked it up and fit it into his hilt. It glowed there, with the other four spheres.

He'd done it. He'd found all five spheres.

Now he just had to pick up his armour. And then open the Tower of Destiny.

**.**

It was raining by the time he found his armour and he let the rain cool it down. It was a relief, too. Not greedy like the stream. And a way to put the fire out.

That thought made him wonder if it was the mage. That mage who looked like him.

He realised he hadn't gotten an answer for that.

He thought about it now. Maybe an alter ego? His conscience? That made sense in this dream world…but what about the other warrior then? A rival? Someone he'd met before?

_They could be real._

_They couldn't possibly be real_.

And then suddenly, thinking of the devils, they were there. Appearing in front of him. Teleporting. And they had another kid as well. Around eight or nine with an orange hat that looked ridiculous on its own but suited him well.

They were probably going to harp on about the fire again. This time it wasn't his fault. And he doubted rain would have dealt with the source: that annoying ball of fire.

He lifted his hilt. He was wearing his armour anyway.

'Wait, Kouji!'

He blinked. Who was that, calling his name?

He vanished before he could see.

And it didn't matter anyway. An alter ego should know his name. So should a rival, but they'd call him by his surname, wouldn't they?


	20. Chapter 20 - Takuya

**A/N:** Okay, so we only had two Tomoki chapters in the end. Though he has a role in the next multichip as well.

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 20/Takuya_

**.**

They didn't know where Ofanimon's castle was and none of them really wanted to backtrack from the Venus Rose, so they asked people and looked at maps until they worked it out. Funny how many people had heard of the Radiant Gem but didn't know exactly where to find it. In the end, they had to visit the third of the trio to get specifics.

Luckily, the creatures in the forest area did know where that castle was. Up a long flight of branches that served as stairs.

And so they met Seraphimon. He wore a helmet and armour like Ofanimon, even in the comfort of his own home. And he didn't seem particularly surprised to see them either. He told them about the Continent of Light, a place with gardens full of poppies: a sleepy land. Quite unlike the continent they were now on: bustling with life.

He pointed them in the right direction and offered some birds as transport. But teleportation was faster and they were sort of running on a time limit. Seraphimon said he'd given his sphere of light to Kouji…which meant the other boy was also only one step away from realising his wish.

And Takuya thought, from what Kouichi had said and what he'd pieced together, it would be better for the twins to sort that mess out before he got to the top of the tower and his wish. Especially if the wish had anything to do with family or friends or anything like that. Not that he thought that. He couldn't think at all what the other's wish was because he barely knew the guy.

It was honestly baffling. And a slap on the face that the world was both a very big and a very small place.

'By the way,' he asked Kouichi, once they were outside. 'Why are you two hanging out with me instead?' At Kouichi's raised eyebrow, he said: 'And no, I'm not using you as a teleportation pad.'

Tomoki blinked and looked between. 'I wasn't thinking that,' Kouichi said easily. Before Takuya could turn that into a teasing remark, he added: 'teleportation mat is too long to be bothered with on a regular basis, isn't it?'

Takuya closed his mouth, then opened it again. 'You don't seem to be the type to give nicknames to things.'

'You'd be surprised.' Then Kouichi added: 'Things I mean, not people.'

'No. Definitely not people.' He wondered if he should ask, then decided he might as well. 'Sorry about this, but why couldn't you just talk to him in our world?'

Kouichi stiffened. Takuya wondered if the question was just going to go ignored. Tomoki, uncomfortable with the silence, was about to speak. But Kouichi, in his delay, still managed to beat him to the punch. 'I – I was scared.'

Takuya blinked. Somehow, he'd expected an "I guess I was" and hadn't gotten it. _That guy's got guts of a different colour_. Admitting a weakness or fault like that.

Then he reconsidered. Was it a weakness or a fault? Or was it a word he couldn't quite think of right then?

'I wanted to – but part of me was worried what he'd say, whether he'd push me away or not believe me – and how was I supposed to walk up to him out of nowhere and make him believe me?' Then he walked a few paces and gave a short laugh. 'Occurred to me afterwards, it would've been smarter to find 'tou-san first…but, you know, I hated that idea. Because it felt like he'd abandoned 'kaa-san and me.'

Takuya honestly didn't know what to say. And maybe he didn't need to say anything. Maybe it was enough to listen.

Tomoki disagreed though, because he spoke. 'Your father was at the hospital too,' he said, quietly and sounding a little frightened himself. Like he expected someone to snap at him. No-one did. 'I met him. He and your mother were both there. And they both…cried.' He sounded even more uncomfortable with that last word. The idea of adults crying…

Takuya understood. And he agreed. It was frightening watching his mother cry over Shinya. It showed how serious things were.

And maybe Kouichi was thinking about that as well as the context, because he just said "I see" and summoned his staff.

**.**

The Continent of Light really did feel like a sleepy place. 'Opium comes from poppies,' Kouichi commented. To Takuya, it sounded like he was trying to stay away from a certain conversation topic. 'Like morphine. Those high-calibre painkillers.'

'Like sleeping beauty?' Tomoki asked.

Takuya blinked. Kouichi just nodded. Either he'd thought it himself or he had a really good poker face, and Takuya was fairly sure it was the latter. Considering they'd known each other for days and that was being generous considering the time they'd spent apart and other confusing elements, Takuya didn't actually know all that well. But he was still fairly certain.

Those two had weird imaginations, he decided. 'Hey, do you read a lot?'

Both Tomoki and Kouichi stared at him, neither sure who he was talking to. 'Kouichi,' he clarified. 'Tomoki, I know you mostly play video games.'

Tomoki mumbled something and looked down. Kouichi, still looking confused, nodded.

That made perfect sense in Takuya's mind though. 'And you have a horrible poker face, you know.'

Kouichi's expression grew more bemused – and Takuya wondered if that word was supposed to sound like befuddled and amused put together or not.

**.**

They climbed the stairs to Ofanimon's castle and were admitted by an Egyptian-looking winged cat. She greeted them politely, asked their names, and then carried them up several flights of stairs to a chamber and to Ofanimon.

Tomoki's awe was the most paramount, but Kouichi too was surprised. Takuya knew what to expect; the first time he'd been amazed as well.

'I see you have brought your friend,' Ofanimon said softly. 'Is that why you came?'

Takuya nodded. _Please don't let Kouichi take this the wrong way._

But Kouichi just looked blank, particularly when Ofanimon turned to him and stretched out a hand. 'Come, child mage Kouichi,' she said.

Takuya couldn't remember if he'd given a name or not, honestly. And he got the feeling it didn't matter.

Kouichi took the hand. Ofanimon studied it and his eyes carefully. 'You are taking a rather large risk,' she mused. 'Though this time it is worth it, even if not for the reasons you think.'

Ofanimon hadn't sounded so cryptic before. Takuya wondered if it was something she saved for off the battlefield. She looked almost like a fortune-teller right then. Except for the armour.

'Tell me, child,' she continued, 'how much value do you put on your own life?'

Takuya couldn't see Kouichi's expression, but he heard no verbal answer.

Ofanimon seemed to not need that answer. 'Time and rest are two things that often contradict,' she said. 'A coma is one of the ways we seek to avoid that contradiction. Things like the fragrance of the poppies are another. And yet life is not eternal, and neither are opportunities. Regret can be a very powerful chain – or _leash_.'

She stressed the final word. Takuya wondered why, and he thought about what she'd said. A leash. Something dragging them merrily along. He looked at Kouichi's back. Did he..?

'That goes for you as well, young Tomoki,' Ofanimon said, smiling at the younger boy. 'Now, tell me, you've seen some of the dangers of this world?'

'I've heard them, ma'am.' Tomoki looked like he'd been called upon by a teacher to talk. 'But I haven't really seen anything yet.'

She laughed. It was a kindly laugh. 'You are looking at one.'

Tomoki blinked.

'We are all dangerous,' she clarified. 'I am a Lady and a ruler. I command this continent. I have been to was. Does that not make me dangerous?'

Tomoki considered that, then said: 'To your enemies…but we're not your enemies, right?' He glanced back at Takuya, who honestly didn't know where Ofanimon was going with this either.

'And what is an enemy?' she asked.

He brought a thumb to his lip and bit lightly on the tip, then hurriedly pulled it out of his mouth. 'Someone who tries to hurt you or the people you care about, and…' He trailed of. Because of the "and", no-one assumed his answer was complete. '…and whose reasons you can't agree with?' The last bit sounded unsure, but when Takuya thought about it, he thought that was pretty wise for a nine year old. He would've ended his answer on the "and".

Ofanimon was nodding as well. 'Impressive answer,' she said, and Tomoki blushed. 'You should all heed it.' She paused, then asked: 'was there anything else?'

Takuya stepped forward. 'I also wanted to say thanks,' he said, 'for the orb. And for…your advice.'

She smiled. 'It was my pleasure to help the Chosen,' she replied, 'and as for the advice…the mind is an organ that requires sustenance and healing as well, is it not?'

**.**

'That woman was _scary_,' Tomoki whispered when they left the Radiant Gem. 'Like wise old grandmother scary.'

Takuya laughed. 'She was a lot tamer the last I met her, but I have to agree with that.'

'She was…' Kouichi began, then shook his head.

'What?' Takuya asked, curious.

'Like my grandmother was.' It was almost a whisper, but both of them heard the past tense and sorrow in it. 'Looking for understanding instead of just knowledge.'

'Ni-san would like her,' Tomoki said, after a pause. 'And he'd be happy I learnt something from her.'

Takuya wasn't sure his parents or brother would be happy per say with him taking lessons from an angel. Disbelieving might be more accurate. But the learning – they couldn't begrudge that. Especially since it was the sort of learning he'd been, on some subconscious level, looking for in this world.

And it made him all the more sure that his new wish was the right one.

'I wish we could've gone,' Bokomon mourned. Unfortunately, the cat hadn't been able to carry all five of them.


	21. Chapter 21 - Tomoki

**A/N:** Next up – part one of the Tower stuff. Brave Story familiars will be able to guess what's coming. Kouichi chapter too. :D

Two other notes. One, the main series has four books, and while each focuses on a different set of main characters, the stories are continuous. So the journeys of Takuya, Kouichi, Kouji and Tomoki don't end with this book!

Second…though I've finished writing this first book, exams are also knocking at my door hence the delay with posting this chapter and possible delay with posting the rest. Hopefully come next weekend the exam will be over and done with and I can start writing instalment number two. It's always exciting to start sequels!

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 21/Tomoki_

**.**

They teleported to the Infinite Ice Ridge, and it looked like a winter wonderland from the outside. Until they stepped on the ice. And Kouichi had them walking on air so they wouldn't slip again.

Still, Tomoki wished they had skates. But he didn't ask. Considering why they were there, it wasn't really appropriate. And he didn't see Bokomon being much of skater. Neemon might manage quite well actually.

He squashed that thought. They weren't ice-skating and that was that.

What they were doing was going somewhere potentially dangerous. But also possibly not.

**.**

It turned out to be a bit of both. There was a very mouthy rock guarding the entrance, and Takuya for some reason made a particularly nasty impression on it. Kouichi and Tomoki managed to wheedle the rock into letting them pass, Tomoki with using the puppy dog eyes he'd perfected to an art and Kouichi by convincing the rock they really didn't mean any harm. Which could have gone both ways, considering Takuya and Tomoki.

But they made it inside. Before they were met with their next opponent: a lion. And it made Tomoki's heart thump within his chest. Takuya and Kouichi both fell into defensive stances, though Tomoki noticed they were very different. Maybe it was because one had a sword and the other a staff. Or maybe it was because neither of them actually readied their weapons, though Takuya's hand was on his hilt and Kouichi's grip on his staff was lax, easy to adjust.

Tomoki didn't get it until the lion nodded and let them pass.

'I don't get it,' he said, once they were out of earshot.

'He might have attacked us,' Kouichi explained, but he didn't.

'I don't think that made sense,' said Takuya.

'It did,' Tomoki hurriedly interjected.

Takuya shrugged. 'You two are perfect for each other.'

Maybe they just had similar personalities but were brought up differently? Tomoki didn't think they were that alike, in the end. Tomoki had heard the "doesn't like bullies" story, but that was also for different reasons. Actually… 'Why don't you like bullies?'

Kouichi and Takuya both looked at him. And fairly enough; it was an odd question for the time.

'Why don't I like bullies?' Kouichi repeated.

Tomoki nodded.

'Well…' He looked at his feet. 'Sometimes…people stay quiet for a reason. To protect others. Or to try and keep peace: some semblance of a happy life, or because they want to get stronger on their own. Without context, that's a fine ideal, isn't it?'

Tomoki gulped but he nodded. He'd thought that. Shinya had thought that too.

Takuya was studying his face, then he turned to Kouichi. 'Is there something about your family situation you still haven't told us?' he asked suspiciously.

Tomoki wondered at the situation. But Kouichi frowned and his tone was guarded as he replied: 'It has nothing to do with me.'

'Your mother then?' Takuya's voice had relaxed. His shoulders too. Tomoki wondered what he'd been thinking. Whether he'd thought Kouichi had been hiding problems at school or something from his mother. But that didn't seem to fit the Kouichi Tomoki knew…even if he'd only seen him awake for about a day.

'Single mothers in general get a short end of the stick,' Kouichi pointed out. He was still avoiding the question, Tomoki noticed, but Takuya didn't push so Tomoki left it as well. It wasn't important for the conversation. Probably he worried she worked too hard. Yutaka was always saying how not all families had nice nine to five hours and weekends off and benefits that let them spent quality time with their families. And how, often at the college he went to, students had to work afternoons and weekends (and sometimes during lectures) to pay for rent and living expenses. It was all their parents could do to pay the fees.

Or maybe Takuya just didn't get a chance to think of a new question, before a new voice echoed all around them when they stepped into a chamber. 'Who speaks of mothers?'

They looked around, startled, before their eyes came to rest on the creature on the throne. He was larger than even Ofanimon and dressed in warm furs. His hair was long and his fists more animal than human. But his face did look human – a human without a mask.

Tomoki was both in awe and terror at that first sight. He looked like he could pound them all into the ice without getting up from his seat.

But the man-beast beckoned to them. 'Come,' he rumbled. 'I am no enemy to those who bring no fight nor death to my chamber.'

Neemon was the first to approach. The man-beast's face cracked into a smile. 'You are a merry one, are you not?'

'I'm Neemon,' Neemon replied. Tomoki had no idea if that meant he didn't understand the statement or he was just introducing himself.

'And I am Merukimon,' the man-beast replied. 'I rule this icy kingdom and, I am sad to say, I get few visitors to entertain.' He regarded the rest as they came closer, mollified. 'And I fear I will have little time to entertain you. I trust the mage can conjour a rainstorm again?'

Kouichi nodded, but looked confused.

'A fire has begun in the forest kingdom,' Merukimon explained. 'Many digimon flee. A Chosen runs as well, after the cause. And though he may best it, a warrior can do little against a fire that spreads out of control and the forests are far from the ocean where our rain-bringers dwell.'

Tomoki wondered what would have happened if there hadn't been a mage Chosen. From what he understood, it was the results of the test that determined that. And, anyway, the gate wasn't always open. Surely there were times the world went with no Chosen at all.

'The openings of the Gate are always well timed with tragedies in this world, small or great,' Merukimon said. Tomoki wondered if he'd thought aloud. 'I cannot say why. Sometimes, it feels like we are being strung along by a puppeteer, but perhaps that is what fate is called.' He stood, and Bokomon fell backwards trying to keep eye contact. Merukimon reached over the side of his throne and knelt on one knee, offering his hand. In it was a swirling blue sphere.

'The water sphere?' Takuya asked.

'Yes,' Merukimon replied. 'I know your wish, and I approve of it. Take this sphere and open the Tower of Destiny.'

'I – ' Takuya looked choked up, but he took the sphere. 'Thank you.'

'And you.' He turned to Kouichi. 'There is a sphere of earth in a pyramid in the middle of our largest desert. Do with that knowledge what you believe to be right. Your instincts are not as wrong as you believe.'

Kouichi's eyes widened. 'Lopmon…' he whispered.

Merukimon's lips twisted into a sad smile. 'Not wrong,' he repeated, before turning to Tomoki. 'And you, little weaponless adventurer.'

'Y-yes?' Tomoki stuttered a little.

'Even you have a fight in this world, so be prepared.'

Merukimon stood at that. 'Now go,' he said. 'The fire, or the Tower of Destiny.'

Tomoki realised they could split up or go together.

'Together,' Takuya said, before anyone else could say a word. 'Minutes won't hurt me, and besides…we've become friends, haven't we?'

**.**

They appeared at the edge of the fire and Kouichi immediately pointed his staff at the heavens and drew something with the tip. Circles…and a square… A magic circle of some sort. Above them clouds grew fast, and in seconds it was raining heavily upon them.

Takuya pulled his helmet on. It kept the rain off his face. Then he helped Kouichi with his hood; Kouichi was preoccupied with the rain magic. 'An extra second wouldn't have hurt,' Takuya muttered, sounding half amused and half exasperated.

Tomoki's own hat was large enough to keep his eyes clear. Not that there was much to see. Even when the smoke was dragged down and the fire dampened. Only charred trees deeper in, and blackened ones here.

Now that the fire was out, it looked only sad.

Kouichi lowered his staff and sat down. 'It's a tiring spell,' he said with a smile.

Neemon and Bokomon dashed about in the puddles before they cried in surprise. The others ran to them, Kouichi a little slower because he'd had to stand up first. They found bits of armour. Then a Chosen putting them on. A chosen whose hilt looked like Takuya's, Tomoki noticed. With five studded gems – spheres – embedded.

Takuya inhaled sharply, but it was Kouichi who said the name. 'Kouji!'

The 'wait' was lost when Kouji vanished.

_Kouji_, Tomoki thought. _Takuya-nii seems to know him too._

He looked between them. Neither gave him an answer. Kouichi just sat down heavily again.

'That time wasn't your fault,' Takuya said. 'And we can easily catch up to him.' He frowned. 'But you look like you could use a break.'

'It's fine.' Kouichi held out a hand. 'We don't even know if you can open the Tower for all of us.'

'If I can't, how about I drag him back?' Takuya offered.

'No…' Kouichi's smile seemed forced, Tomoki thought. 'That would be you doing something it should really be me doing.' He shook his head. Though the hood was on, his black locks were damp. 'That might be selfish.'

'Maybe.' Takuya's expression was funny. 'Your parents must be in a panic.'

'Yeah…' He looked up at the still cloudy sky. 'I hadn't thought of that at first. In a way, it wasn't even all my decision. I honestly don't know _how_ I walked –'

'Like a zombie.' But it seemed, for Takuya's standards anyway, a weak joke.

'But I knew what I was doing the second time.' He closed his eyes. 'I could have died in that hospital. I was drifting, most of the time barely aware, barely able to move. I could have died like that.'

'Died?' Tomoki whispered hoarsely, but nobody heard him. It was obvious, once it was said out loud. But frightening all the same. Surreal.

'And whatever the reasons, I'd done something I need to…apologise for. Put right. Do what I should've done originally instead of hesitating – which I guess is what got me here in the first place. The only thing I could do like that. Come here: because I can walk here. Talk. Do things. Make decisions and follow them. Still, even here has limits.'

Tomoki was completely lost, but what he did understand was the rawness in the other's voice. And Takuya looked uncomfortable as well. Like Yutaka did whenever Tomoki cried (which was a lot).

So Tomoki gave the other a quick hug from behind. 'You can still do what you need to do,' he said. 'It's not game over yet.' He flushed when the word "game" slipped out. How many times had his brother told him life wasn't a game? And he knew that, but it was still so easy to liken things to games sometimes.

Luckily neither Takuya nor Kouichi – nor Bokomon or Neemon for that matter – seemed bothered. 'Right.' And Kouichi dropped his hood – and maybe rubbed his eyes while he was at it – and looked at Takuya.

Who looked teary eyed himself. 'I don't know if that's courageous or plain stupid,' he confessed. 'If it were me, I probably wouldn't have even thought I could die. But…I get the regrets part. I really do. I wouldn't started time over so Shinya didn't have to wind up like that, but now I know that was wrong. Even if – ' He shook his head. 'Something comes out of everything. Time's not the sort of thing that should be turned back, no matter how we wish it. That's just selfish. And then we'll wish and wish and wish and keep on rewinding because we can't be satisfied. What-ifs are awful like that too.'

Tomoki understood as well. And he thought it was very brave of both of them to accept the possibility of death, even if Takuya didn't say it out loud.

He knew exactly what Takuya's wish was now.

And he had a feeling Kouichi wouldn't wish for the thought that had flittered through Tomoki's head, but he said it anyway. 'Why don't you wish to continue living?'

'Have you heard off the woman who made a wish like that and hung in a bird cage forever after, wishing she hadn't?' Kouichi asked.

Tomoki shook his head. But it sounded like something his brother might have.

'It's a poem, I think. Or a myth. But basically, like time, life and death isn't something you should mess with. Maybe it's not even possible.' He closed his eyes. 'I don't want to wish for something like that and then regret it. Regretting your life is…' He couldn't seem to find the words.

'I think I get it,' Tomoki said. 'I think I would have made that wish and then come to regret it.'

Takuya clapped him on the back. 'Maybe we're both idiots,' he said.

'No!' Tomoki looked horrified at the very idea. 'The both of you are so…wise.'

They both laughed, surprisingly. 'You make us sound old,' Takuya said, before he adopted a serious face again. 'The earth sphere or the Tower?'

'The Tower,' Kouichi decided, standing up. 'I'm fine,' he added, before returning to the previous statement. 'I still don't have a wish I can't fulfil with what I already have.'

Maybe, Tomoki thought, this world was borrowed time for Kouichi. Or borrowed quality. That was why the wish didn't matter. Or he didn't want it. Getting the wish would mean the end of the journey. And then…what then?

Takuya raised the sword, hilt-up. It shone, and then they were standing at the bottom of a tall, spiralling mountain.

Probably the Tower of Destiny.


	22. Chapter 22 - Kouichi

**A/N:** unexpected break from fanfiction...which also included not posting up pre-written chapters. But here's the next one!

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 22/Kouichi_

**.**

The tower of destiny was a thin, spiralling mountain that seemed to pierce the clouds. For a moment they simply stared at it. 'Would it be cheating if we teleported or flew?' Kouichi wondered aloud.

They considered that. It did sound far more wonderful than walking. 'I don't see a rulebook,' Takuya said finally. 'And flying sounds fun.' Then he blinked and looked around. 'Isn't this where Bokomon complains where he hates flying? Where are those two?'

It was only the three humans standing at the foot of the mountain.

'Maybe only humans are allowed in?' Tomoki suggested.

They considered that. 'I would've liked to say goodbye to them.' Takuya looked at his hilt, then at Kouichi. 'How about we fly? Less likely to miss your brother that way.'

**.**

They hadn't gotten very far up the mountain when tails of fire hindered them. They fell to the earth when one broke Kouichi's concentration, but they'd been low to begin with so it hadn't hurt them at all. And they'd landed in a wide expanse as well. Slightly rocky terrain, but rather tame. Except for a boy with a sword in the centre. A boy with a flaming sword and brown hair and sun kissed skin.

If Takuya hadn't been standing beside them, they'd have thought it was him. It was almost like looking into a mirror.

'You don't have a twin, do you?' Kouichi honestly didn't know if that was an honest question or sarcasm. He just knew it was unnerving.

_How_ was he supposed to explain things to Kouji?

Takuya gave a shaky laugh. 'Not that I know of.' He raised his voice. 'Hi! Are you –'

They ducked as the other sliced at the air, producing more flames.

'Why is he attacking us?' Tomoki asked – though it was a question on all their minds.

Takuya shook his head. 'Wish I could do that.' He looked at Kouichi. 'Got anything that can stop these flames from roasting us?'

'Another rain cloud?' Kouichi suggested. 'Or we could take the direct route and hit him with something.'

'Should we be doing that?' Tomoki whispered. 'If it's a mirror image or a conscience or something, then isn't it better to come to an agreement instead?'

'That would involve talking,' Takuya gritted his teeth as a bit of fire hit him. Kouichi threw up a shield to block the next onslaught. 'He doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk.'

But nobody seemed to want to attack after Tomoki said that. Or perhaps even before.

'We can't stay behind the shield forever,' Tomoki said. 'We need to do something.'

'Though these attacks aren't particularly strong,' Kouichi added, 'so we have some time.'

The two brunets stared at him. 'Not strong?' Takuya echoed. 'You think he's just weak or not attacking us at full power?'

'Hmm…' Kouichi looked at the other in the distance. 'Not attacking us at full power. There must be a reason he hasn't approached…aside from the fact he's outnumbered.'

He wondered about that. Was this some sort of final test? It sure felt like that. And it would also explain why there was only a doppelgänger of Takuya.

'What are you thinking about?' Takuya asked.

Kouichi realised he hadn't been talking out loud. 'I was thinking if this is a test,' he said.

'Like some final battle before the big boss?' Tomoki asked. 'That makes sense. But – ' He bit the top of his thumb lightly again.

'What?' Takuya tried and failed to raise an eyebrow.

Tomoki shrugged. 'Usually you just cream the opponents in games,' he said. 'But what Ofanimon said makes me think this is about something else. If you can't understand yourself, then...'

'- how can you understand someone else?' Kouichi finished. 'That's pretty wise.'

Tomoki blushed. Kouichi looked at Takuya. 'Any ideas?' he asked. 'Since this is you we're talking about.'

'Try to keep him occupied until we can tire him out so he's more willing to listen?' Takuya suggested. 'I don't know. I don't think I'm the type to attack blindly like he's doing.'

**.**

In the end, they went with Takuya's suggestion since they couldn't just crouch behind the magical shield indefinitely. Kouichi tried to vary his shield to block the flames that got too close when they inched even closer (though, really, they seemed to be mostly aimed at Takuya). Takuya drew his sword. Tomoki tried to find an opportunity somewhere, though Kouichi had a field Takuya didn't realise the younger brunet was doing that.

He probably didn't notice the two winces when the Takuya and Takuya look-alikes crossed blades either. Takuya looked more experienced, but also more hesitant. Both of them were quickly acquiring scratches on skin and armour.

Tomoki's eyes widened suddenly. He'd seen something. Kouichi looked more closely at the clashing. Takuya was being careful but still he was getting a few slices in. A cut on the opponent's cheek – suddenly appearing on his own?

Kouichi drew a sharp breath. _Really like mirrors_. He opened his mouth –

And then suddenly Tomoki was hugging the other Takuya around the waist and they both froze.

'Tomoki.' Takuya looked frightened. 'Get away from there!'

'I won't get hurt,' Tomoki said quietly. 'Promise.' He looked up at the other Takuya. 'You don't hurt people for no reason, right?'

The other Takuya shook his head.

'Are you angry at Takuya-nii for some reason?'

And that question seemed to turn on a light-bulb in Takuya's head. 'It's because I shouldn't have ever let Shinya get into that situation.' His voice grew low. Heavy. 'I know that. I've been telling myself that all month. That I need to change. Be a better brother. Be a better _person_. And I've been trying to be a better person.'

The other Takuya lowered his sword a little.

'Does this mean we can talk?' Takuya sheathed his.

The other Takuya dropped his, and Tomoki came over to Kouichi. 'Maybe we should let them talk by themselves.'

**.**

'That's a test I hope I don't have to do too many times in life,' Takuya sighed as they continued to make their way up the mountain. 'It's a pretty painful way of telling yourself something. And in my case I'd already figured it out.'

'It must be a lot harder when you haven't,' Tomoki said. 'It's pretty scary.'

'What _you_ did was scary,' Takuya snapped. 'If you'd been wrong –'

'Kouichi could have covered me,' Tomoki said with a smile. 'I'm not as brave as you.'

'It was still a brave thing to do,' said Kouichi. And no-body really had any answer to that.

**.**

They found Kouji a little further up. And he, like Takuya, was fighting a doppelgänger. But this fight looked more serious.

A small part of Kouichi wondered if Kouji had simply mixed the doppelgänger up for him – but that wasn't a very pleasant thought.

And it was hard to throw a shield with two swords constantly parrying.

He set himself and his companions on the ground, then tried a wind spell. He remembered the last time he'd used an ice spell instead and he really didn't want a repeat of that.

It separated them and caused them both to hang in the air, struggling invisible ties. Thankfully, while their swords could heat up to almost unbearable temperatures, they had no long range attacks. So they really couldn't do anything aside from glare at each other. And turn in the air (because Kouichi didn't have that fine control) and glare at the source of their disturbance.

Naturally, neither were very pleased to see them. 'Mind your own business,' Kouji snapped. 'Unless you're a part of my consciousness that has some _useful_ wisdom to depart.'

Kouichi shouldn't have found that amusing. He really shouldn't have. But he found a smile creeping onto his expression anyway. 'That there is your consciousness, but I'm a different person entirely.'

'I dunno,' Takuya muttered from behind him and under his breath. 'Does twin telepathy count?'

Kouji was giving his full attention at least. And though it wasn't a smart idea to turn one's back on one's opponent, the both of them were still in the air. The worst the other could do was throw his sword, and Kouichi made sure to keep an extra eye out for that. 'What do you mean?' he snapped. 'Why else would you look like me?'

'We…' Now it was crunch time, and he still had no idea how to drop the bombshell. 'We're twins.'

He was sure he could have done better than that, but too late now.

Kouji stared at him. Then: 'you're lying.' But he sounded somewhat unsure.

Or maybe Kouichi was imagining it.

Still, that was a chance.

He hoped.


	23. Chapter 23 - Kouji

**A/N: **Last chapter on the weekend! And then the sequel - depending on whether the first chapter decides to finally behave...

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 23/Kouji_

**.**

This dream quest of his had definitely taken a turn for the weird. First there was an exact replica of him he was fighting. Then he was being held in the air by magic, and then the mage lookalike he'd taken for granted was some sort of conscience was now telling him he was a twin brother.

And the strangest thing was Kouji couldn't even convince himself it was a dream. Or that the other boy was lying. Because he was all too experienced in picking out those most lies. How many times had he pressed his father for the whereabouts of his mother's grave. "I don't know" was a lie. It was definitely a lie. But his father was as stubborn as he was. He wouldn't tell.

Apparently the other took his silence as some sort of encouragement. 'My name's Kouichi. Kimura Kouichi. Kimura is 'kaa-san's maiden name.'

He knew that. He'd found the marriage certificate with some snooping around. But no death one.

'And I'm sure you could list off a bunch of other stuff as well. But that doesn't prove you're not my conscience and this isn't still some elaborate dream.'

The other two boys – both brunets – stared at each other in surprise. The younger one he hadn't seen before…or had he, in the forest? He hadn't been paying attention at that point.

'Why do you think it's a dream?' Kouichi asked, finally.

'Why wouldn't it be?' Kouji returned. His sword burned in his hand. Grew white hot. 'Swords don't do this. Armour doesn't show up out of nowhere. Strange mutant creatures don't shoot fireballs or other things or even _talk_. Magic doesn't even exist!' _But you're not lying_. And that frustrated him more than anything, because that meant he'd been wrong. Even though, to some extent, he already knew that. But that also meant he'd –

'It's easier when things are dreams,' Kouichi said quietly. 'Less responsibility. But can you really accept that?'

He understood too. Somehow.

_Lopmon_. That odd situation in the castle. _Could it have been..?_

'Your chocolate bunny friend?' He wondered as to the tone of his own voice.

The other gave a wry smile. 'I didn't want to go around regretting something I did.'

'Regretting what?' He rolled his eyes. At some point his feet were on the ground, which was nice. 'Attacking someone who attacked someone else? Fighting back?'

'We could have talked instead.'

'Right.' Kouji snorted at that. Hadn't he tried that already? With his dad? 'So where's 'kaa-san's grave?'

There was a pause. Kouichi looked…shocked. '_Grave_?' he croaked, finally. 'What –'

Not lying. Again. Which meant –

'That _bastard –_' He'd known his father had been lying, hiding something. But he hadn't thought he'd lied about _that_.

Funny denial had just vanished into thin air.

Or he was doubting his own instincts. Or wanted to. Because – that pretty much picked his life up and tossed it out the window. 'You're – you're lying, right?' His voice shook. He _wanted_ the other to convince him he was lying – but it already seemed hopeless.

Kouichi just shook his head.

Kouji wanted to punch something. Why couldn't it have been a dream? Why couldn't he have gone on pretending it was? Pretending he'd forget all of this when he woke up. Pretending it wouldn't matter.

The sword suddenly felt impossibly heavy in his hands and he dropped it.

'Can I…see 'kaa-san?'

'When we go back.' There was a small smile on the other's lips now. And some relief. 'I'm sure she'll be happy to see you.'

That's…that's what he'd always wanted. To see his mother. To have her. And she'd been alive the whole time. Why – why –

Why hadn't she come to him? Why had his father lied? Why – why hadn't he remembered anything? Why hadn't he known about his brother?'

'Obaa-chan told me, not too long ago.' Kouichi was explaining his side of the story now. 'Just before she died. It was a secret she hadn't wanted to take to the grave. So she told me. And I – I wanted to see you. And 'tou-san. But I was scared. Particularly of 'tou-san. Because –'

'Because he couldn't have forgotten, so why wasn't he a part of your live?' Kouji said that almost sullenly. 'Just like 'kaa-san must have known.' And a grandmother he would never meet. He shook his head, then laughed bitterly. 'There goes my wish down the drain.'

Or, rather, he'd gotten it in a way he'd never thought he would.

**.**

After that, dealing with the doppelgänger had been a simple matter. He'd looked at the other, without a sword in hand. And he'd vanished. Just like that.

Takuya explained things as they continued up. He talked a lot, Takuya. But it broke the awkwardness that hung over them. And explained the whole rabbit situation which Kouichi hadn't seemed to want to. He'd certainly had the opportunity.

But he also didn't stop Takuya from explaining. Even the "being in the hospital bit" – though it looked like he wanted to. And Kouji found himself agreeing with Takuya on that aspect. It was incredibly risky and reckless. Especially when he'd had proof that it wasn't a dream.

But he probably would have done exactly the same thing.

If only he could wave a staff or wand and put that first fire out. And if only he hadn't been so focused. So tunnel-visioned.

'What are you thinking about?' Takuya asked, curiously.

'Three guesses,' Kouji returned.

'Geeze, are you always sarcastic?'

Yeah, he probably was.

**.**

Takuya and Kouji met the Goddess alone. Her hands scooped them up and they sat in her palms and stared at her. 'Hello, Chosen,' she said with a smile. She really did look like an angel, and not a war angel like Ofanimon but the sort that could grant wises.

Kouji wasn't entirely sure what his wish should be.

'And what are you wishes? I see they both have changed.'

'Mine is to mend Shinya's body,' Takuya said immediately.

'Mend the body,' the Goddess replied. 'Not the mind.'

Takuya nodded. 'It was something Kouichi said,' he explained to Kouji's surprised look. 'And Ofanimon. If he's supposed to wake up, he'll wake up. If he's supposed to die, he'll die. Living after you were supposed to die…I'm sure a lot of regrets come with that. And that's assuming it's possible.'

The Goddess smiled wider. 'Those are wise words,' she said. 'And it is possible, but like all things, it has a cost and meddling with life, death and time requires a cost greater than what you recognise.' She nodded then. 'Very well. I will grant that wish. And you?' She looked at Kouji.

He'd been toying with his wish since the trek up. He had his original wish…almost. His mother wasn't dead. He could meet her. And there were some bitter feelings to deal with, but he didn't need a wish for that.

There were two things he did: the forest, and the accident he'd, in part, caused. The accident that had put his brother in the hospital. He'd heard Hikaru bark. He hadn't bothered seeing what it was. Maybe he'd even felt someone following him. Or maybe that was survivor's guilt or something like that. Like with the forest. Even though he'd tried to convince himself otherwise.

'Did anyone get hurt in the forest fires?' he asked.

'Hmm…' The Goddess looked down. 'Only you, I believe. Your brother was quick on the uptake both times.' Her smile turned wistful. 'It's interesting, actually. Sometimes you seem like two different people. At other times, you seem to complete each other. Otherwise I'm sure neither the forest digimon not you would not have been so fortunate.'

'What do you mean, me?' Kouji asked. He'd worry about the rest later. He still need to wrap his head around the new family situation.

Her smile widened again. 'Wind fans fire. Water puts it out. Both elementals are ones your brother is strong in. Fire is yours. If the first fire hadn't chased most of the forests' inhabitants out, there would have been far more tragedy wrought by the second one. But as it was, the rebuilding had not reached far in, so they fled in time. See?'

He sort of saw. The forest could rebuild itself.

'And can we come back?'

'Until the Gate closes in eighty six days, yes, of course.'

He took a deep breath. He really hoped he wasn't making the wrong wish here.

'Can you heal my brother?' he asked. 'Physically, I mean. Like Takuya wants his brother.'

'Of course.' She nodded in approval. 'Both your wishes will be done.'

She uncapped her hands. They slid. Then fell.

'Farewell, Chosen who have made their wish. Go see your brothers.'

'What about Tomo – ' Takuya began, but a hole opened up beneath them and swallowed them up.


	24. Chapter 24 - Takuya

**A/N: **Online lectures should have succeeded the invent of real time turners, I swear... Uni seems to forget we need time to listen to the extra ones as well...

Anyway, here's the end of Three Brothers! Unfortunately, Two Best Friends (the sequel) isn't ready to post yet due to the above lectures. Cross your fingers for soon! Because there's lots of subplots that need tying off...and new ones to be made and it makes my fingers itch. Sadly, I'm not Hermione so I don't have a time turner at my disposal.

Enjoy, and stay tuned for the sequel! I imagine it'll be easy to find. There doesn't seem to be any other Digimon/Brave story crossovers atm.

**.**

**.**

Wish Journeys 1.1  
**_Three Brothers_**

_Chapter 24/Takuya_

**.**

They appeared on the roof, and neither Tomoki nor Kouichi were there. The Gate however was, a silent presence in the background. They could go back there, or check the hospital.

Or – Takuya almost hit his head when he remembered. Phones worked perfectly in this world and, while he didn't have Kouichi's number, he did have Tomoki's.

Kouji looked at him when he pulled out his phone, but said nothing. If the positions were switched, Takuya was sure he would have.

He found the contact and he rang. Tomoki picked up, sounding both relieved and excited.

**.**

Shinya and Kouichi were both fine. And Tomoki had removed the curtains between their beds and was sitting between them. Why the ICU had curtains to begin with was beyond him. Maybe it was easier for the nurses and doctors to keep an eye on their patients? But it had worked out convenient. They hadn't had to think of who to see first. Who to worry about first.

'Ni-san!' Shinya cried, though quietly. It seemed he knew where he was.

Takuya's face wavered.

Then he burst into tears, and he didn't care how ridiculous he looked.

**.**

'Tomoki told me,' Shinya said, afterwards. When the curtains had been drawn again and the twins and their parents were having their long-delayed family meeting. 'I'm really sorry, Ni-san. I thought I could deal with them.'

'You shouldn't have had to,' Takuya replied. He wanted to hug his brother, but he might've freaked him out a little with the crying show. 'That was me being an idiot and making enemies of people better left alone.'

'Have you grown up?' Shinya asked, somewhat in wonder. 'Actually, don't answer that. You have. You'd never admit you were wrong before.'

Takuya winced. 'Was I that bad?'

Shinya nodded. 'Does this mean we won't fight for the game controls anymore? And I can eat all the sweets I want?'

'I think 'kaa-san will have something to say about the sweets, and we'll fight _less_. I didn't turn into a perfect super-human.'

Shinya laughed. That sound had used to be so annoying, but it was beautiful now.

**.**

Kouichi figured it probably wasn't a good idea to disappear for a third time. As it was, they'd barely been able to pass it off as sleepwalking and the result had been restraining him whenever there wasn't a doctor or nurse watching him.

And they still wanted to keep him in the ICU for a couple of days because they simply could not believe a brain haemorrhage had vanished into thin air – with no bruising or cuts in the brain. And one couldn't blame them, considering. They'd had a pretty wild adventure – that could have gone a lot worse than it actually did.

But there was no reason to antagonise the doctors when the next goal was to get out of the hospital as fast as possible. So Kouichi stayed behind. And Tomoki had, wisely, not told Shinya where the Gate was. And Takuya had also warned him it was a dangerous place and there was no way he was wondering around in there on his own. And, hopefully, Shinya had gotten the message.

So it was Takuya, Kouji and Tomoki who went back through the gate to check up on Bokomon and Neemon and…do a few other things.

**.**

'Thank goodness this place has trains,' Takuya said. 'Maybe we got a bit spoilt, teleporting around.'

'Would've saved time,' Kouji mumbled.

'Not a social person, are you?' Takuya asked. 'We'll have to fix that.'

'You mean I won't ever be rid of you?'

But the way he said it, it honestly didn't sound like a bad thing. Maybe even a bit…hopeful.

'Nope,' Takuya said cheerfully. 'Even if we wind up on opposite ends of the earth, there are such things as phones and emails –' He paused, then pulled out his phone. 'Before I forget!'

Kouji rolled his eyes, but entered his contact details in.

**.**

Bokomon and Neemon were at the forest, which knocked down two birds with one stone. They got to tell the tale the two digimon had missed, and they got to help in getting the forest creatures sorted out.

It was too bad they couldn't make trees grow out of thin air, but the trees seemed to be doing pretty well on their own. They were over Neemon's head already, and it hadn't even been a day. It wouldn't be long before they were decently sized again.

And Neemon was running around splashing everyone with stream water and inducing many a grumble and laugh. Keeping everyone in good spirits, anyway.

Takuya and Tomoki chattered to Bokomon and Neemon for a bit, then started helping out.

Kouji found them a little later. 'You don't need to help,' he said. He sounded a little embarrassed.

'We want to,' said Tomoki, before Takuya could. 'You feel bad so it's our duty as friends to help, right?'

There was a pause. 'I wouldn't know,' Kouji said eventually. 'We moved around so many times I didn't bother making friends.'

'As I said,' Takuya said, after an awkward silence. 'Emails and phones.'

'I guess…they didn't care enough.' He sounded sad.

'We will.' Takuya grinned. 'After all, how many people do you share live changing almost magical journeys with?'

'Point.' Kouji rolled his eyes. But he seemed to accept it.

**.**

'What did you do to my brother?' Yutaka asked.

'Err…nothing?' Which was and was not true, depending on the circumstance.

'Really.' Yutaka crossed his arms. 'Then why has he suddenly grown up from the bratty little boy he was two days ago.'

'Umm…Shinya in the hospital?'

'Really,' Yutaka repeated. 'You're a hopeless liar, you know?'

Takuya gulped. Yutaka looked a little scary now.

'Well,' Yutaka sighed. 'Whatever secret you lot are keeping – it doesn't have anything to do with that kid who keeps on disappearing from the ICU?'

'Uhh…'

Yutaka rolled his eyes. He looked different to Kouji doing it, somehow. 'Of course it is. Oh well… Is my brother in any danger?'

The question threw Takuya off for a moment, but he answered it honestly. 'I don't think so. And it's over now, anyway.'

Yutaka considered him, then nodded. 'Good,' he said. 'And I trust you won't be making enemies out of ants again?'

'Ants?' Takuya echoed.

'People best left alone.'

It was a good way of describing them. Takuya shook his head. 'I'll do my best not to,' he promised.

'Good.' Yutaka picked up his bag. 'College opens soon,' he said. 'And school opens up again soon too, doesn't it?'

Takuya wondered if that was a normal passing comment or something deeper. 'Have fun at college.'

Yutaka smirked. 'Have fun at school.'

Takuya grimaced.

'It's not too really to start thinking what you'd like to do after leaving,' the elder boy pointed out. 'Especially after a life-changing adventure.'

'I didn't go on an adventure,' Takuya said hurriedly.

'Of course you didn't.' Obviously, Yutaka didn't believe him. But he also didn't pry.

Takuya wondered if Tomoki would tell his brother.

**.**

'Nope,' Tomoki said, when Takuya asked. 'Ni-san hasn't asked me about it. I think he likes I have a secret like that.'

'Your brother's weird.' Takuya shook his head. Brothers were so different. There were Kouichi and Kouji who had absolutely no idea to be brothers and were just asking each other random questions to try and get to know each other – after trying to convince each other not to be mad at the other's parents – which had led to both of them senselessly laughing and the parents just looking blank.

'I guess all brothers are different.' Tomoki seemed to think the same. 'It's cool. We can learn from each other.'

'Right. We can.'

**.**

'So that's the end of things?' Tomoki asked. 'The Gate will disappear in eighty or so days and then open up randomly another time?'

'Unless there are other Chosen,' Kouji pointed out. 'Or other Chosen show up. You could have been one.'

That was true. Tomoki had just chosen – or sort of chosen – not to do the test.

'I still have a sphere to find as well,' said Kouichi. The bindings on his wrist were comfortable and lax, so he summoned his staff on his lap. 'Does anyone know what happens if I don't?'

They all shook their heads. But there were a multitude of possibilities, so they decided it was something they had to find out.

'I guess it's not over after all.'

'Nope. Not at all.'


End file.
